<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The SeptZoos: Super Guardians by Sideshow_Raquaelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024880">The SeptZoos: Super Guardians</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle'>Sideshow_Raquaelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The SeptZoos' Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cartoon X-overs, Huntik: Secrets &amp; Seekers, Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Friendship, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The SeptZoos' Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733053</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meet The SeptZoos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a planet called Zoosapia where anthropomorphic animals and humans live together, there is a group that protects both races from harm. They are the heroes that strike at daytime or nighttime to bring order and serve justice and protect the innocent. These heroes, they're known as the SeptZoos. Among them are:</p><p><span class="u"><strong>Leonardo the Turtle</strong></span><strong>:</strong> The Leader of the SeptZoos. His alter ego is Emerald Sword and his powers are Invisibility and Energy-Charged Sword (based on elements) His Titans are Lindorm, King Basilisk and Freelancer and his Soar ride is a male Griffin named Jacob.</p><p><strong><span class="u">Tony the Lion</span>:</strong> The bravest of the SeptZoos and a little overconfident in his skills every now and again. His alter ego is the Golden King and his powers are Super Strength; Sonic Roar; Steal-Cutting Claws. His Titans are Melee Artist, Vigilante and Solwing and his Soar ride is a male Griffin named Vader.</p><p><strong><span class="u">Echo the Fox</span>:</strong> The female and the brains of the SeptZoos. She is also Leonardo's Girlfriend and her alter ego is Red Bolt and her powers are Super Speed/Agility; Sonic-Radar-Hearing; Fireball-Catapulting Tail. Her Titans are Sabriel, Ironsquire and Fenris and her Soar ride is a Pegasus named Rainbow.</p><p><strong><span class="u">Spike the Wolf</span>:</strong> The wild one. He tends to be crazy in the head and thus appears out of his mind. His alter ego is Moon Wolf and his powers are Sonic Howl; Pyrokinesis; Night Vision. His Titans are Hoplite, Baselaird and Raijin The Thunderbolt and his Soar ride is a Sphinx named Tutankhamun.</p><p><strong><span class="u">Marianne the Tiger</span>:</strong> The most prominent of the SeptZoos. She is sometimes aggressive but is often kind and friendly. Her alter ego is StormStrike and her powers are Hydrokinesis, Atmokinesis, and Electrokinesis. Her Titans are Elf King Oberon, Harlekin and Enfluxion and her Soar ride is a female Griffin named Roxanne.</p><p><strong><span class="u">Lloyd the Snow Leopard</span>:</strong> The happy and energized of the SeptZoos. His bravery can cause him to do reckless things. His alter ego is SnowPaw and his powers are Cyrokinesis; Aquakinesis; and Hurricane Roar. His Titans are Albion The Dragon Slayer, Maelstrom and Metagolem and his Soar ride is a Hippogriff named Emily.</p><p><strong><span class="u">Amy the Giraffe</span>:</strong> The Tall one of the SeptZoos. She can be sassy at times and sometimes can get annoyed too. Her alter ego is Elasti-Size and her powers are Grow Big; Shrink Small; Extend Legs to Great Distances. Her Titans are Dendras, Cursed Archer and Kilthane and her Soar ride is a male Dragon named Flamer.</p><p>These Seven Warriors live in MonGoose City. They travel into the city when a crime happens and will bring justice to crooks. And now let's start the story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The 7 Births of 7 Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>19 years ago at the MonGoose City Humane Hospital a female turtle with brown hair, blue eyes and forest green skin was sitting in a hospital bed and she was holding something wrapped up in an orange blanket. Her name was Rochelle and she had given birth to a baby turtle with Emerald Green skin.</p><p>Rochelle smiled happily as she looked down at her new baby.</p><p>"How's my little darling?" she asked in a soft voice. "...Leonardo?"</p><p>Leonardo opened one eye and another and smiled at the sight of his mother and Rochelle held Leonardo closer to her and hugged him warmly.</p><p>"I promise, you're gonna be just fine," said Rochelle.</p><p>Suddenly the door of the Birthing Room, that Rochelle was in, opened and a male turtle with shamrock green skin and black eyes came running into the room. This turtle was called Stanley and he was the husband of Rochelle and the father of the newborn turtle Leonardo.</p><p>"Rochelle?! Are you alright? The hospital texted me while I was at work and told me you had gone into labor and I...," said Stanley while he was panting, "...had to leave work and come as quickly as I could..."</p><p>"I'm fine," said Rochelle as she smiled reassuringly at Stanley.</p><p>"W – What about the baby? Leonardo – is he...?" asked Stanley.</p><p>"See for yourself, hon," said Rochelle and she removed part of the orange blanket she was holding, revealing Leonardo and the moment Stanley laid his eyes on the baby turtle, he could believe his eyes.</p><p>"Oh my gosh. He's beautiful..." said Stanley in a speechless tone.</p><p>Leonardo looked over at Stanley for the very first time.</p><p>"Hey there, little buddy," Stanley said gently to Leonardo, "How're you doin'?"</p><p>Leonardo smiled at Stanley for the very first time and Stanley smiled back with tears of joy forming in his eyes.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile in a small city in Africa 3 thousand miles away a lioness with tan fur, light cream muzzle and belly, brown nose, black tipped ears, black eyebrows, dark eyelids and orange eyes called Sara was holding her newborn cub in her arms, the newborn lion cub had gold-yellow fur, beige muzzle, underbelly and paws and the cub's eyes were reddish-brown.</p><p>"My little Tony," Sara said happily as she gave the Lion cub a hug.</p><p>The lion cub called Tony looked up at Sara with curious eyes just as a lion with fire-yellow fur beige muzzle, underbelly and paws, brown nose and paws, red mane and red eyes came into the bedroom Sara was in, this lion was called Terence and he was Sara's husband and the newborn lion cub's father.</p><p>"Sara?" asked Terence as he walked to Sara's side of the bed.</p><p>"Oh Terence," said Sara and Terence saw the newborn lion cub in Sara's arms.</p><p>"Aw, when was it?" asked Terence.</p><p>"About 5," said Sara.</p><p>"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Terence.</p><p>"It's a boy," said Sara.</p><p>"How do you feel?" asked Terence.</p><p>"I'm feeling fine," said Sara.</p><p>"What are we going to name him?" asked Terence.</p><p>"I was thinking kind of like Tony," said Sara.</p><p>"Oh I think that's just great," said Terence, "And the one thing I know is that this little lion cub has big future awaiting him."</p><p>Sara smiled at Terence as she cradled little Tony in her arms.</p><hr/><p>In the Prairies of the countryside in the same country that MonGoose City was in, a female fox with rusty red fur by the name of Desiree had just given birth to a female pup with red-orange fur and she named the pup Echo.</p><p>"You're so beautiful," said Desiree as she gave Echo gave a hug but then she sighed sadly herself, "If only your father was here to see you, he would have been so happy to see you."</p><p>Desiree's husband Forest had died of emphysema during Desiree's pregnancy and Desiree was left to raise Echo all by herself.</p><p>"I promise I will never let anything happen to you... Echo," said Desiree as she held Echo close.</p><hr/><p>In the Alaskan countryside, where a small town resides, a female wolf with white fur named Nancy sat in bed cradling her newborn wolf pup and this wolf pup had brown and white fur and his eyes were blue.</p><p>"Spike?" Nancy said gently to the wolf pup as she nuzzled him and in response the wolf pup looked up at Nancy.</p><p>"You are so beautiful," said Nancy as she hugged him and the wolf pup called Spike smiled as Nancy hugged him.</p><p>"You are destined for such great things in future awaiting you, Spike," Nancy said to Spike, "And someday you are going to make our family very proud too."</p><hr/><p>In a hospital somewhere in Zooindia, a male tiger called Nathan was sitting anxiously on one of the seats in the waiting room, tapping his foot and sweating, as he was waiting to see his newborn tiger cub that his wife Lucianna was giving birth to.</p><p>Suddenly there came an announcement over the P.A:</p><p>"Mr. Nathan Tiger, you may go into the birithing room and see your baby now."</p><p>Immediately Nathan stood up in excitement and he went over to the birthing room and very gently and slowly, opened the door and popped his head into the room, there lying in bed and wearing a hospital gown was a female tiger called Lucianna and in her arms was a tiger cub wrapped up in a red blanket.</p><p>"Lucianna? Are you okay?" asked Nathan.</p><p>Lucianna looked up to Nathan had popped his into the room, she smiled and replied:</p><p>"Yes I am, Nathan," said Lucianna, "Come in and see our newborn baby."</p><p>Nathan walked into the room, walked over to the bed Lucianna was lying in and looked at the newborn tiger cub.</p><p>"Awww, it's beautiful Lucianna!" said Nathan as he smiled happily.</p><p>"She. It's a she," said Lucianna.</p><p>"What are we going to name her?" asked Nathan.</p><p>"I already have a name for our little tiger cub," said Lucianna.</p><p>"And what is that?" asked Nathan.</p><p>"Marianne," said Lucianna.</p><p>Nathan smiled at the name Lucianna had picked for the tiger cub.</p><p>"That's a perfect name," said Nathan and then he looked down at the tiger cub called Marianne, "Marianne Tiger. This tiger will do great things for Zoosapia I can feel it."</p><p>Lucianna smiled at Nathan as she cradled little Marianne in her arms.</p><hr/><p>In Central Asia thousands of miles away on the other side of Zoosapia in the Himalayas, where a small town stood, a female Snow Leopard with bright blue eyes called Nicole was in the hospital as she was lying in a hospital bed, straining as her baby was on its way.</p><p>"Oh, God... Oh, God!"</p><p>"Keep pushing Nicole, your almost there," said the Doctor, who was a male Snow Leopard with a white coat and a head mirror on his head.</p><p>Nicole did as she was told, albeit reluctantly.</p><p>"Oh, God... Oh... OHH, GODD!"</p><p>"Just one more push Nicole," said the Doctor.</p><p>Nicole gave a final push, along with a scream.</p><p>"OH, MY GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD!"</p><p>"Congratulations Nicole, it's a boy," said the Doctor as he held the new-born Snow Leopard Cub.</p><p>Nicole stayed where she was, panting and covered in sweat.</p><p>"Oh, my..."</p><p>The Doctor gave the cub to the nurse and then looked at Nicole.</p><p>"Are you feeling alright, Nicole?" the Doctor asked.</p><p>"Yes, I'm fine..." Nicole replied. "But... oh, my, that hurt so much!"</p><p>"Don't worry about that now, your baby has arrived," said the Doctor.</p><p>"Oh, thank goodness..." Nicole breathed a sigh of relief, "And you said it was a boy?"</p><p>"Yes," said the Doctor.</p><p>"Okay, I was just making sure," Nicole said. "The pain was just... so overwhelming, I couldn't really hear you."</p><p>"Can I see my cub please?" Nicole then asked.</p><p>"Of course," the nurse said as she walked up to Nicole and handed the Snow Leopard cub to her.</p><p>Nicole looked at the cub with a smile on her face.</p><p>"He's beautiful," said Nicole.</p><p>"Have you decided what to call him?" asked the Doctor.</p><p>"I was thinking of calling him 'Lloyd,'" Nicole replied.</p><p>"Why call him that?" asked the Doctor.</p><p>"I think it's a cute name," Nicole replied.</p><p>"Well, Okay," said the Doctor and then he and the nurse both left the room leaving Nicole alone with her new-born cub Lloyd.</p><p>Nicole gazed happily at her new-born cub and she smiled.</p><p>"I will protect you my little Lloyd," Nicole vowed as she held Lloyd close to her, "And try to make you as strong as I can."</p><hr/><p>In another part of Africa lived a female giraffe called Betsy and she just given birth to a calf with light beige fur with light brown spots and she named the calf Amy.</p><p>"How's my little darling?" Betsy asked in a soft voice. "...Amy?"</p><p>Amy opened one eye and another and smiled at the sight of her mother.</p><p>Betsy held Amy closer to her and hugged her warmly and Amy cooed and giggled as her mother hugged her.</p><p>"I promise, you're gonna be just fine," said Betsy as she nuzzled Amy affectionately.</p><p>
  <strong>Now unknown to Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy, all seven of them had an incredible destiny ahead of them, each had special powers locked up inside them and soon they would become the one thing they would never think could be, the all mighty powerful SeptZoos!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Leonardo and Tony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sun rose up from the hills behind MonGoose City and all of the humans and animals of the city awoke from their beds and began their day with smiles on their faces.</p>
<p>On a hill on the edge of the city stood an animal style building, it was made with part-bamboo and it was also 40-meters tall and it was called the Anibenbow Inn. It was a 2 story building, on the bottom floor of the Inn was a dining room that the front door of the Inn led to, and there was also a kitchen with a storage room at the back of it, there was even a door that led to the basement.</p>
<p>On the second floor of the Anibenbow Inn were 22 rooms, about 20 of them were guest rooms and 2 of them were bedrooms for the owners of Inn Stanley and Rochelle Turtle and their son Leonardo.</p>
<p>It had been 7 years since Rochelle had given birth to Leonardo and Leonardo had gotten a bit older; seven years older, to be exact, he was fast asleep in his most comfortable bed in his bedroom that had yellow and blue striped wallpaper, at the opposite wall was a flat-screen TV with a DVD player and a Xbox 360, in another part of the bedroom there was a cupboard full of video games &amp; DVDs of movies, next to the cupboard was a chest full of toys such as trucks, cars, a robot, planes and dinosaurs and there was also a bookshelf full of books that were appropriate for his age.</p>
<p>Anyway, Leonardo was fast asleep in his bed when there came a voice saying his name:</p>
<p>"Leonardo."</p>
<p>Leonardo stirred a bit, woke up and suddenly he heard the voice again:</p>
<p>"Leo."</p>
<p>Leonardo looked around the room but could not see anyone, suddenly...</p>
<p>"BOO!"</p>
<p>Leonardo's father, Stanley, jumped up from the side of the bed and Leonardo was startled by this.</p>
<p>"Dad!" said Leonardo with joy.</p>
<p>"Heh, morning, kiddo!" said Stanley with a chuckle as he gave Leonardo a playful noogie and then he pulled out a photo frame that had a photo in it, "Gosh, do you remember taking this picture?"</p>
<p>"Uh-uh," said Leonardo shaking his head.</p>
<p>"I figured you wouldn't. You were just a baby," said Stanley as he showed the photo to Leonardo, it was a photo of Leonardo as a baby turtle in the arms of Stanley.</p>
<p>"Wow…" said Leonardo in amazement.</p>
<p>"Yep," said Stanley and he sighed happily, "I came back from work after hearing from the hospital about you and when I made it to the hospital I saw your mother in her bed. And you… You were asleep in her arms. That was the first time I saw you and the next thing that happened just made my heart melt. You opened your eyes and you just looked at me and smiled."</p>
<p>Suddenly the father and son moment was interrupted when there came a female voice saying:</p>
<p>"Ahem."</p>
<p>Leonardo and Stanley both looked up and saw Rochelle standing in the doorway of Leonardo's bedroom and she was wearing a red apron.</p>
<p>"Good morning Mum," said Leonardo.</p>
<p>"Good morning dear," Rochelle said to Leonardo and then she turned to Stanley, "If you and Leonardo have finished your father and son moment, I have prepared a family breakfast of Pancakes, cereal, orange juice, bacon and eggs."</p>
<p>"Oh boy! My favorite!" said Leonardo and he jumped out of his bed and ran happily out of his bedroom; Rochelle had to move out of the way as he ran past her and Stanley and Rochelle were a bit surprised at this reaction but they both shrugged it off and both went out of Leonardo's bedroom and went downstairs for breakfast.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Meanwhile on one of the tall buildings of MonGoose City called The Plainlands Penthouses, Tony Lion, now 7 years old, was fast asleep in his comfy bed in his bedroom that had a flat-screen TV (equipped with Netflix and Disney+), a cupboard with tons of video games for Nintendo, Microsoft and Sony, a chest filled with toys, a box filled with LEGOs, and another cupboard with fun movies.</p>
<p>Tony was fast asleep in bed when his mother Sara Lion entered the room.</p>
<p>"Tony, sweetie..." Sara said, softly.</p>
<p>Tony opened one eye and another and then sat up in bed and yawned.</p>
<p>"Good morning, my little darling," Sara greeted him.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Mom," Tony replied.</p>
<p>"Are you ready for the day, sweetie?" Sara asked as she helped Tony out of bed.</p>
<p>"Uh Huh," said Tony.</p>
<p>Sara took Tony's hand and walked him into the bathroom so he could brush his teeth.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back at the Anibenbow, Leonardo sat at a table in the dining room with Stanley and Rochelle and for breakfast they were having Pancakes, cereal, orange juice, bacon and eggs.</p>
<p>"Mom, Dad. Can I ask you something?" Leonardo asked Stanley and Rochelle as he bit onto some bacon.</p>
<p>"Sure what is it, Sweetie?" asked Rochelle.</p>
<p>"What is it, Son?" asked Stanley.</p>
<p>"Can I go to the MonGoose City Park please?" asked Leonardo.</p>
<p>"Yes, you can, Leo. But be back by lunch." they both said, smiling.</p>
<p>"Yeah thank you," said Leonardo.</p>
<p>"Your Welcome, Sweetie," said Rochelle.</p>
<p>"Your Welcome, Son," said Stanley.</p>
<p>As soon as Leonardo and his Parents Stanley and Rochelle had finished their breakfast, Leonardo went upstairs to his bedroom, picked up his skateboard that was, went back downstairs to the dining room, said goodbye to Stanley and Rochelle, walked out of the front door and rode on his skateboard to the MonGoose City Park.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back at the Plainlands Penthouses, Tony was sitting at the table with Terence and Sara and for breakfast they were having Bacon, eggs and orange juice.</p>
<p>"Mom, Dad. Can I ask you something?" Tony asked Terence and Sara as he bit onto some bacon.</p>
<p>"What is it, Honey?" asked Sara.</p>
<p>"What is it, Son?" asked Terence.</p>
<p>"Can I go to the MonGoose City Park please?" asked Tony.</p>
<p>"Yes, you may, Tony. Be back later on, okay?" they both said nicely.</p>
<p>"Oh I definitely will," said Tony as he drank the rest of his orange juice.</p>
<p>Once Tony and his Parents Terence and Sara had finished their breakfast, Tony went into his bedroom, got his bicycle that was Red, with stripes, zigzags and dots coloured in black around it out from a cupboard, then he walked to the door of the penthouse apartment that he lived in with his parents, opened it, said goodbye to Terence and Sara, went out, closed the door and then he walked out of the Plainlands Penthouses and rode on his bicycle to the MonGoose City Park.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The MonGoose City Park was 3.41 km² and it was divided into thirds. From north to south, there was "North End", and it was north of a decommissioned reservoir called Jacquelline Kangaroo Oasis Reservoir, and between the reservoir to the north was a lake. The park also had five visitor centers: Chess &amp; Checkers House, Charles A. Dalmatian Discovery Center, Belvedeer Castle, DairyCow and Colony Circle and there was approximately 18,000 trees in the MonGoose City Park too.</p>
<p>As Leonardo rode on his skateboard through the park, he looked all around at all of the humans and anthroporphic animals that were in the Park too as they were walking, jogging and cycling, some humans and animals were doing group fitnesses, others were playing ball sports and exercising their dogs and Leonardo rode past some human and animal children as they were playing happily with their friends.</p>
<p>Leonardo smiled as he watched them play happily.</p>
<p>"I don't need any friends I am happy to be by myself," Leonardo said to himself as he skated on through the park.</p>
<p>Suddenly, however as he skated past a few trees, Leonardo saw a 7 year old Lion cub with gold-yellow fur, beige muzzle, underbelly and paws and reddish-brown eyes riding on a bicycle.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As Tony rode on his bicycle through the park, he looked all around around at all of the humans and anthroporphic animals as they were walking, jogging, cycling, doing group fitnesses, playing ball sports and exercising their dogs and Tony stopped for a moment to watch some human and animal children as they were playing with their friends.</p>
<p>Tony smiled and then started to ride away from the group of children on his bicycle.</p>
<p>"I don't want any friends I am happy to be by myself," Tony said to himself as he rode on his bicycle through the park.</p>
<p>Suddenly, however as he rode past a tree, Tony saw a 7 year old Turtle with Emerald Green skin riding on a skateboard.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The moment Leonardo and Tony saw each other, they quickly stopped their skateboard and bicycle to avoid bumping into each other and then Leonardo and Tony looked at each other for some time in silence: at last Leonardo broke the silence.</p>
<p>'Hello,' said Leonardo.</p>
<p>'Hello,' said Tony.</p>
<p>"I'm riding on my skateboard," said Leonardo, "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"I'm riding on my bicycle," said Tony.</p>
<p>"Have you got any friends?" asked Leonardo.</p>
<p>"No not at all," said Tony shaking his head.</p>
<p>"I'm Leonardo Turtle," Leonardo introduced himself to Tony.</p>
<p>"Tony," said Tony.</p>
<p>"Sorry?" asked Leonardo.</p>
<p>"I'm Tony Lion," Tony introduced himself to Leonardo.</p>
<p>"I live in a building called the Anibenbow Inn," said Leonardo.</p>
<p>"You mean that building that's on a hill on the edge of the city?" asked Tony.</p>
<p>"Yes," said Leonardo, "Have you heard about it?"</p>
<p>"Yes I have, my Dad said it serves the best food," said Tony.</p>
<p>"Okay and where do you live Tony?" asked Leonardo.</p>
<p>"I live in one of the tall buildings of MonGoose City called The Plainlands Penthouses," said Tony.</p>
<p>"How old are you?" Leonardo asked Tony.</p>
<p>"Seven," said Tony.</p>
<p>"I'm seven years old too," said Leonardo.</p>
<p>"Wow," said Tony and then he got an idea, he remember telling himself that he didn't want any friends but he chose to forget about it, "Leonardo, would you like to be my friend?"</p>
<p>"Yes please," said Leonardo nodding his head, "But if we are going to be friends, what are we going to do as friends in this Park with our skateboard and bicycle?"</p>
<p>"How about I ride my bike, and you ride your skateboard?" suggested Tony.</p>
<p>"Okay," said Leonardo and then he got an idea, "I know. How about we have race to see who can reach the park-gates first?"</p>
<p>"Sure!" Tony got onto his bike, while Leonardo got onto his skateboard.</p>
<p>"Whoever reaches the park-gate first, wins," said Leonardo.</p>
<p>"Got it," Tony said with a nod. "Ready?"</p>
<p>"Ready," said Leonardo.</p>
<p>"Go!" Tony called, and they took off toward the MonGoose City park gate.</p>
<p>Leonardo and Tony both zoomed down the pavement on their skateboard and bicycle and after a few seconds had gone by, Leonardo made it to the park gate and stopped. "Yes!" he cried out with a fist-pump. "I won!"</p>
<p>"Oh man," groaned Tony when he made it to the park gate, stopped and saw that Leonardo had won but he shrugged it off and told Leonardo, "That was a great race."</p>
<p>"It sure was," agreed Leonardo and then he asked, "What time is it?"</p>
<p>Tony looked at his watch. "About 1:00," he said.</p>
<p>"I must be going home now for Lunch," said Leonardo.</p>
<p>"Okay," Tony replied. "See you later."</p>
<p>"See you tomorrow and it was nice to meet you too, Tony," said Leonardo.</p>
<p>"It sure was," Tony replied with a smile.</p>
<p>"Goodbye," said Leonardo and he rode away on his skateboard and Tony waved to him as he left as well.</p>
<p>"What a nice turtle for a friend," Tony said to himself as he headed home.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Back at the Anibenbow Inn, the dining room was packed with humans and animals, eating Lunch, which Rochelle served.</p>
<p>"Mrs Turtle!" called Mrs Newton an elderly female bear with black fur holding up an empty glass.</p>
<p>"I know. Refill on the Raspberry juice, coming right up, Mrs Newton," said Rochelle as she walked towards a table where an elephant family sat, "There we go, that's one bowl of grass soup, two slices of twig and tree bark pie and a fruit salad. Enjoy!"</p>
<p>The door of the Anibenbow Inn opened and in walked Leonardo carrying his skateboard underneath his arm.</p>
<p>"Mom. I'm home," said Leonardo.</p>
<p>"How was your day, dear?" Rochelle asked Leonardo as she served a man a cup of tea.</p>
<p>"It was great," said Leonardo.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you had a good day, dear," Rochelle went on. "Did you meet anyone new?"</p>
<p>"I did," said Leonardo, "In fact, I made a new friend when I met this lion cub called Tony."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's lovely," Rochelle replied as she served a plate of Beignets and a cup of coffee to a male adult human.</p>
<p>"By the way, where is Dad?" asked Leonardo.</p>
<p>"He's in the living room reading the paper, if you'd like to tell him about your new friend, too," Rochelle replied.</p>
<p>"I'll do it after Lunch," said Leonardo as he sat down at an empty table. Rochelle smiled and she served him what she'd made him for lunch: two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.</p>
<p>"Enjoy, dear," she told him and she rushed off to refill Mrs Newton's glass with raspberry juice.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Meanwhile at the Plainlands Penthouses, Terence was sitting on an easy chair watching TV while Sara was in the kitchen cooking dinner when the door of the penthouse apartment opened and in walked Tony with his bicycle.</p>
<p>"Mom, Dad. I'm home," said Tony.</p>
<p>Both of his parents heard him and looked over at him with a smile.</p>
<p>"Welcome home, dear," Sara greeted him.</p>
<p>"How was your day at the MonGoose City Park, son?" asked Terence.</p>
<p>"Oh, it was great," Tony replied. "I met a new friend named Leonardo Turtle."</p>
<p>"What was he like?" asked Terence.</p>
<p>"He's a pretty cool and nice kid," Tony said.</p>
<p>"What did you play with him in the park?" asked Terence.</p>
<p>"We had a race to the park gate; I was riding my bicycle and he was on his skateboard. I didn't win, but it was fun," Tony replied.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you had a great time with him," said Terence.</p>
<p>"I'm glad, too," Tony said. "It's nice to play with someone else for a change."</p>
<p>"Quite right," agreed Terence. "I'm planning on looking for him tomorrow so I can play with him if he has the time," Tony went on.</p>
<p>"That sounds nice," said Terence.</p>
<p>"I'm happy you found a new friend, too, dear," Sara said.</p>
<p>"Thanks Mom," said Tony.</p>
<p>"How would you like to sit down while I get your dinner ready?" Sara asked.</p>
<p>"Okay, I am getting hungry anyway," said Tony as he sat down at the table. Sara smiled as she went over to the refrigerator to decide what to make for Tony.</p>
<p>"Tony, would you like some macaroni and cheese for dinner?" Sara asked Tony.</p>
<p>"Yes, please," he replied with a nod.</p>
<p>Sara smiled, retrieved some macaroni and cheese from the fridge, then went over to the stove, pulled out a pot and started cooking.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Later on as the sun was disappearing into the horizon, with the sky turning an orangish shade above MonGoose City, Leonardo was in his bedroom playing Mario Kart 8 on his xbox 360, he was playing on one of his favorite stages, and having a great time throwing shells at other racers.</p>
<p>Suddenly, however, the bedroom opened and in walked Rochelle.</p>
<p>"Leonardo, honey?" Rochelle asked.</p>
<p>Leonardo paused his game and looked up at her at the sound of her voice.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Mom?" Leonardo asked.</p>
<p>"It's time for bed," said Rochelle.</p>
<p>"Oh..." Leonardo looked a bit disappointed, but turned off his Xbox and stood up. The 7 year old turtle brushed his teeth and climbed into his most comfortable bed.</p>
<p>"Can I ask you something, Mom?" asked Leonardo.</p>
<p>"Of course, dear," Rochelle replied.</p>
<p>"Can we someday have a cat as a pet?" asked Leonardo.</p>
<p>"Perhaps. We'll see what we can do in the morning," Rochelle said.</p>
<p>"Okay," said Leonardo.</p>
<p>Rochelle smiled as she tucked Leonardo into bed.</p>
<p>"Would you like me to read you a bedtime story, dear?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Yes please," said Leonardo.</p>
<p>Rochelle went over to the bookshelf, thought for a moment, and picked out a book. She went over to Leonardo, sat down on his bed gently and began to read.</p>
<p>"Once upon a time there were three little pigs..."</p>
<p>Leonardo listened to Rochelle's story, trying to stay attentive, but he could feel his eyelids growing heavy and by the time Rochelle came to the end of the story:</p>
<p>"...And the three little pigs live happily ever after."</p>
<p>Leonardo had already fallen asleep, snoring peacefully. Rochelle smiled, stood up, put the book back onto the bookshelf and kissed Leonardo goodnight.</p>
<p>"Goodnight sweetheart," Rochelle said softly and then she switched off the light and headed out of the room, closing the door quietly.</p>
<p>As Leonardo slept on, he kept thinking about his new friend Tony, whom he had met in the MonGoose City park earlier that day and he couldn't help but dream of everything he could do with him tomorrow...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Leonardo's New Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a lovely morning in MonGoose City and at the Anibenbow Inn, Leonardo was still fast asleep in his bed in his bedroom, when his alarm clock reached seven, however, he slowly opened his eyes and sat up in bed. Leonardo smiled for he knew this was going to be another great day hanging out with Tony Lion.</p>
<p>"Oh boy! Another day with Tony!" Leonardo said to himself with excitement.</p>
<p>He stepped out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He may have been excited about spending time with his friend, but his morning routine came first. Leonardo washed his face and brushed his teeth and then went downstairs to the dining room of the inn to have breakfast with his mother and father.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Mom and Dad," Leonardo greeted his parents as he sat down at the table.</p>
<p>"Good morning son," said Stanley.</p>
<p>"Mom, what's for breakfast?" Leonardo asked politely.</p>
<p>"Pancakes," said Rochelle.</p>
<p>"Cool!" Leonardo said with a smile. "I'd like a couple, please."</p>
<p>Rochelle smiled and placed a plate of three pancakes covered with syrup and butter in front of Leonardo.</p>
<p>"Thank you very much," Leonardo said before he started to eat.</p>
<p>"Your welcome dear," said Rochelle as she sat down and tucked into her Pancakes too.</p>
<p>"I'm going to play with Tony again today," Leonardo stated, after he'd swallowed a few bites of his breakfast.</p>
<p>"Oh, that's lovely," said Rochelle.</p>
<p>"What a good idea," said Stanley.</p>
<p>"I hope he's not too busy, though," Leonardo went on.</p>
<p>"I'm sure he's not, sweetie," said Rochelle.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Leonardo was finished with his breakfast. He wiped his mouth with a napkin, and then stood up from the table.</p>
<p>"Mom, Dad, I'll be off now," said Leonardo.</p>
<p>"Okay, dear," Rochelle replied.</p>
<p>"You have a good day, son," Stanley said.</p>
<p>"I will," said Leonardo as he walked towards the front door of the inn, he placed his hand on the doorknob, turned it and pulled the door open.</p>
<p>"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" called Leonardo as he went out of the front door and then he went out on his way to meet up with Tony.</p>
<p>"Now that Leonardo has gone to see his friend, there is something I need to do," said Rochelle as she stood up from the table and then suddenly an idea came to her and she smiled.</p>
<p>"I know," said Rochelle.</p>
<p>She turned to Stanley. "Hey, Stanley..."</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"Do you ever wonder if we should get a pet for our son?" Rochelle wanted to know.</p>
<p>"I don't see why not," said Stanley.</p>
<p>"It'll be the perfect way to surprise Leonardo when he gets home," Rochelle replied.</p>
<p>"What pet are you planning on getting him?" asked Stanley.</p>
<p>"I was thinking of a cat," Rochelle replied.</p>
<p>"What a perfect choice for a pet," said Stanley with a smile.</p>
<p>"I'm going to go to the adoption center and see what cats are available to adopt," Rochelle said.</p>
<p>"And I'll look after things around here at the inn while you are doing that," said Stanley.</p>
<p>"Thank you," said Rochelle as she picked up her purse and her car keys. She went over to the front door, placed her hand on the knob, turned it and pulled it open. Then she walked out the door and went out to the car.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Later on in late afternoon, Leonardo sat in his bedroom watching TV, however, he heard a knock on his door, before Rochelle opened the door gently.</p>
<p>"Leo, honey?" she started.</p>
<p>"Yes Mom?" asked Leonardo.</p>
<p>"Could you come into the living room, please?" Rochelle asked. "There's someone we'd like you to meet."</p>
<p>"Okay," said Leonardo.</p>
<p>He switched off his TV, got off his bed and left his bedroom. A couple of minutes later, he headed into the living room.</p>
<p>"Who is it that you want me to meet?" asked Leonardo.</p>
<p>Suddenly he heard a little meow, and when he looked down in front of him, he saw a cat walking up to him, the cat was a Bengal, it's fur was brown and it wore a Red collar around it's neck. The cat rubbed himself against Leonardo's legs.</p>
<p>Leonardo smiled. "Aww, it's cute..." he said as he reached down to pet the top of the cat's head.</p>
<p>"Leonardo, this is our new cat," said Rochelle, "His name is Felix. I got him from the adoption center."</p>
<p>"That's really nice of you, Mom," said Leonardo. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"Why don't you take Felix into your room and play with him?" suggested Rochelle.</p>
<p>"That's a great idea," Leonardo replied and he picked up Felix gently, walked out of the living room and back to his own bedroom and when he got there, he placed Felix on the bed and sat down with him.</p>
<p>"This is my room, Felix," said Leonardo.</p>
<p>Felix looked around Leonardo's bedroom, it had yellow and blue striped wallpaper, at the opposite wall was a flat-screen TV with a DVD player and a Xbox 360, in another part of the bedroom there was a cupboard full of video games &amp; DVDs of movies, next to the cupboard was a chest full of toys such as trucks, cars, a robot, planes and dinosaurs and there was also a bookshelf full of books, Felix stretched his front and back legs before he used his claws to "knead" the bed he was on and Leonardo smiled as he watched Felix do that.</p>
<p>Leonardo placed his hand on Felix's back and moved it up and down, petting him as he did so and he said while petting him:</p>
<p>"I'm glad we brought you home, Felix. I think we're gonna get along great."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Leonardo and Tony Meet Echo Fox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile in a house in the suburban area of MonGoose City, a 7 year old female fox with red-orange fur named Echo was leaning on the window sill in her bedroom feeling so sad.</p><p>"I hate my life. I just hate it. Why do I keep having to be the punching bag...?" Echo sadly asked herself, "Why am I even denied to go homeschooling?"</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Flashback to earlier today:</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In a school playground, Echo was being pushed by a group of bullies that were 2 8 year old human boys and 2 8 year old wolf cubs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pessimist!" said Bully #1.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Always chickening out!" said Bully #2.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ugh! Leave me alone!" said Echo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, alrighty!" said Bully #3 and he rudely pushed her in a pile of mud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"EWW!" grossed Echo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The 2 boys and 2 wolf cubs laughed and pointed at her before walking away still laughing.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Flashback ends:</em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>"...I can't take it anymore," said Echo, "I wish I could make friends that will not bully me all the time."</p><p>"Echo," said a female voice that sounded much older then hers.</p><p>Echo turned and saw that her mother Desiree had come into her room.</p><p>"Dinner is ready," said Desiree.</p><p>"Okay Mom," said Echo and she left her bedroom with Desiree.</p><hr/><p>Echo and Desiree's dinner was Spaghetti and Meatballs but as Desiree ate her dinner, she saw that Echo was just looking sad and that she had not eaten one bit of her Spaghetti and Meatballs.</p><p>"What's the matter, sweetie?" Desiree asked. "Aren't you hungry?"</p><p>"I am hungry but it's just that..." said Echo sadly, "...I do not have any friends at all."</p><p>Desiree sulked, feeling bad for her daughter. "You know, I don't think I've seen you with any friends myself..."</p><p>"I know..." said Echo sadly.</p><p>"You know what I think, darling?" Desiree asked. "I think you could use a couple friends of your own."</p><p>"But where could I make some friends, Mom?" Echo asked.</p><p>"Perhaps there's someone in the neighborhood who wouldn't mind getting to know you," Desiree suggested.</p><p>"Or maybe tomorrow I could try the park?" asked Echo.</p><p>"That sounds like a good idea, too," Desiree said with a smile.</p><p>"That's what I'm going to do then," declared Echo.</p><p>Desiree smiled at her. She could imagine it now: her daughter talking and hanging out with one or two of the neighbours over snacks or lunch. It was something she was looking forward to seeing.</p><hr/><p>The next day in the MonGoose City park, Leonardo was showing his new cat Felix to Tony.</p><p>"So Tony, this is my new cat Felix," said Leonardo. "My mom adopted him a couple of days ago."</p><p>"Meow," Felix greeted Tony.</p><p>"Aw, hi, Felix," Tony greeted him with a smile, and bent down to pet his head gently.</p><p>"Leonardo, he is so cute," said Tony.</p><p>"I know," Leonardo replied with a chuckle.</p><p>Unbeknownst to the turtle and lion, Echo had overheard their conversation and was now walking up to them.</p><p>"Um...hello?" asked Echo.</p><p>Leonardo and Tony heard her voice and turned to look at her.</p><p>"Oh, hi," Tony said.</p><p>"Hello there," Leonardo said.</p><p>"I'm Echo Fox," said Echo.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Echo," Leonardo replied. "My name is Leonardo."</p><p>"And I'm Tony Lion," Tony replied.</p><p>"Meow," meowed Felix.</p><p>Felix rubbed against Echo's feet to say hello to her and Echo smiled as she reached down to pet Felix's back.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, too, Felix," said Echo.</p><p>"Echo, do you have any friends?" asked Leonardo.</p><p>"Actually..." Echo looked away and blushed slightly. "I don't have any friends, no."</p><p>"WHAT!?" shouted Leonardo and Tony.</p><p>"I said I don't have any friends," Echo repeated.</p><p>"That's terrible," said Leonardo.</p><p>"That's awful," said Tony.</p><p>"Yeah, I know," Echo replied.</p><p>"I know. How about you be friends with us?" suggested Leonardo.</p><p>"That sounds like a great idea," Echo replied with a smile.</p><p>"Meow," meowed Felix.</p><p>"I'll be your friend, too, Felix," Echo added.</p><p>"Meow," Felix meowed with a beam.</p><p>"Thank you for asking me to be your friend, guys," Echo then said to Leonardo and Tony. "I have a feeling we'll get along great."</p><p>"I know we will," said Leonardo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tara & Tia Lion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile at the St MonGoose Hospital, Tony's Parents Terence and Sara both sat in the Doctor's office while a brown bear with a white coat and a head mirror on his head sat behind his desk looking at notes on a clipboard.</p>
<p>"Well...um...Mrs Lion. I think we found the reason why you've been throwing up in the morning," said the Doctor.</p>
<p>"What is it, doc?" Sara wanted to know.</p>
<p>"Yeah what?" asked Terence.</p>
<p>"Mrs Lion," the doctor said, "you're nine months pregnant."</p>
<p>Sara gasped in surprise, disbelief and joy, all at once. "Oh, my goodness!" said Sara.</p>
<p>Terence gasped as well. "Really?! That's unbelievable!"</p>
<p>"What month will the baby be due in nine months' time?" asked Sara.</p>
<p>"The baby will be due in August," the doctor mentioned.</p>
<p>"At least, that will give us plenty of time to get ready," said Terence.</p>
<p>"I wonder how Tony will react to the news..." Sara replied. "I hope he's as excited as we are."</p>
<p>"I'm sure he will be, dear," Terence said to Sara.</p>
<p>"Can you tell whether the baby will be a boy or a girl, doc?" Sara wanted to know.</p>
<p>"No yet," said the doctor.</p>
<p>"Ah, well," said Sara, "we'll just have to wait and see."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Later on it became evening in MonGoose City and at the Plainlands Penthouses, Tony was in his room playing with his Train set. After a few minutes, he heard a knock on the door.</p>
<p>"Tony?" Sara called.</p>
<p>"Come in, Mom," said Tony.</p>
<p>Sara opened the door rather slowly.</p>
<p>"There's something I need to tell you," said Sara.</p>
<p>"Okay, what is it?" asked Tony.</p>
<p>"I..." Sara tried to think of a way to tell him her news. "I'm having a baby."</p>
<p>"What?" asked Tony as he looked up from his Train set with surprise.</p>
<p>Sara nodded. "It's true. I got back from the doctor a few hours ago, and you're going to be a big brother nine months from now," she told him.</p>
<p>"Mom, it such great news!" said Tony as he hugged Sara.</p>
<p>"Oh, it is," Sara replied as she hugged Tony in return.</p>
<p>"Can I tell Leonardo and Echo tomorrow?" asked Tony.</p>
<p>"Of course, dear," Sara replied, "but keep in mind, we don't know whether we'll be having a baby girl or a baby boy yet."</p>
<p>"Oh I understand that," said Tony.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next day, Tony was out for a walk in the MonGoose City Park, when a few feet ahead of him, he saw Leonardo and Echo playing together. He went over to them to tell them his news.</p>
<p>"Hey Leonardo! Hey Echo!" said Tony as he ran up to them.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey, Tony!" Echo greeted him.</p>
<p>"What's up, Tony?" Leonardo wanted to know.</p>
<p>"I have some great news," said Tony.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Leonardo asked.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Echo wanted to know.</p>
<p>"I'm going to be a big brother in nine months," said Tony.</p>
<p>"Really?!" Echo said with a surprised smile.</p>
<p>"That's great, Tony!" Leonardo replied.</p>
<p>"When did you find out you were going to be a big brother?" asked Echo.</p>
<p>"Yesterday my Mom told me," Tony replied.</p>
<p>"Do your parents know if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet?" asked Leonardo.</p>
<p>"No, but we'll have to wait and see," Tony said, "but I'm still excited."</p>
<p>"And what month is the baby due?" asked Echo.</p>
<p>"It should be born sometime in August," said Tony.</p>
<p>"You are going to be a great big brother, Tony," said Leonardo.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Leonardo," Tony said with a smile.</p>
<p>Suddenly there came two voices calling for Leonardo and Echo.</p>
<p>"Leonardo!"</p>
<p>"Echo!"</p>
<p>Leonardo and Echo looked toward the voices, as did Tony.</p>
<p>"What were those voices calling you two, guys?" Tony asked Leonardo and Echo.</p>
<p>"That was my Mom calling me. I'll see you guys later," said Leonardo and he went off.</p>
<p>"And that was my Mom calling me too. I'll see you later Tony," Echo said to Tony and she too went off, leaving Tony alone and Tony nodded in understanding and watched his friends leave.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Two weeks later Sara was in the St MonGoose Hospital and was lying on an examination bed and a Lump in her tummy had appear and, this meant that the baby was forming inside Sara's tummy, Tony was there too and he was sitting in a chair next to the examination bed.</p>
<p>A Giraffe doctor came in with some sort of machine.</p>
<p>"Hello, Sara, I'm here to take a look at your growing baby," the Giraffe doctor said.</p>
<p>"Go ahead," said Sara.</p>
<p>The Giraffe doctor moved the machine closer to Sara and placed the handheld device on it upon Sara's belly and ran the scanner over the Lump of Sara's tummy as he, Sara and Sam watched the screen and finally the image of a fetus came onto the screen.</p>
<p>"There it is!" said the Giraffe doctor.</p>
<p>But there was not just one fetus there was two fetuses.</p>
<p>"Looks like it's twins," the Giraffe doctor said.</p>
<p>"Does it mean I'm going to have twin siblings?" asked Tony.</p>
<p>"I guess so," said Sara.</p>
<p>"Oh boy," said Tony.</p>
<p>"I wonder if they'll be two boy cubs, two girl cubs or a boy and a girl cub..." Tony then wondered.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Mom, Dad, where are the babies going to sleep?" Tony asked Terence and Sara as they drove home from the hospital.</p>
<p>"We'll install a couple of cribs in our bedroom for the time being," Sara said, "so the babies can sleep there."</p>
<p>"So they are not getting their own room yet?" asked Tony.</p>
<p>"No, but they'll get their own room soon," Sara said.</p>
<p>"That spare room that's across the hallway from my room is that going to be the babies' bedroom?" asked Tony.</p>
<p>"Yes, but we'll have to buy some new furniture for it first," Sara replied.</p>
<p>"Okay," said Tony, "I'm still looking forward to when the new babies are born, though."</p>
<p>"I'm glad you are, Son," said Terence.</p>
<p>"It's going to be a while before they come, though," Sara said.</p>
<p>"I understand that," said Tony.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"What?! Twins?" asked Leonardo when Tony told him and Echo that he was going to have twin siblings.</p>
<p>"I know, right?" Tony agreed. "I was just as surprised as you!"</p>
<p>"Do you know if they will be boys or girls?" asked Echo.</p>
<p>"We won't know until they're born," said Tony.</p>
<p>"You are so lucky you are going to be a brother," said Leonardo, "I always wanted a brother and sister but never did get one at all."</p>
<p>"Oh, that's a shame," Tony said. "But yeah, I consider myself lucky, too."</p>
<p>"You are going be the best big brother ever, Tony," said Echo.</p>
<p>Tony couldn't help but blush a bit. "Thanks, Echo," he replied.</p>
<p>"You're Welcome," said Echo.</p>
<p>"By the way, the twins might be a boy and a girl," Tony then said. "We'll have to see, though."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>9 Months Later on the 12th of August:</strong>
</p>
<p>Terence and Sara went to the St MonGoose Hospital because Sara had gone into labor. Tony waited outside their hospital room. Waiting and waiting. Suddenly the door opened, Tony turned around and hoped it was Terence but it was a tabby cat nurse. She ran as fast as she can to grab two towels and then went back inside the room. Tony began to worry.</p>
<p>"It's been hours," Tony said to himself, "I hope everything's alright."</p>
<p>Suddenly the door opened again and a voice was heard behind him.</p>
<p>"Tony, you can come in now," said Terence.</p>
<p>Tony came quietly inside, he saw Sara in bed, but she was holding something. It was two little lion cubs wrapped in two blankets, both sleeping peacefully. Tony came a bit closer.</p>
<p>"Here they are, Tony. Meet your baby sisters," said Sara.</p>
<p>Tony looked closely at the two lion cubs, the 1st lion cub in Sara's left arm had burnt orange fur, light beige muzzle, underbelly and paws and purple nose.</p>
<p>"What are we gonna name this cub?" Tony asked Sara.</p>
<p>"Her name shall be Tara," said Sara.</p>
<p>"That's a nice name," said Terence.</p>
<p>"I like it too," Tony said with a smile and then he looked at 2nd lion cub in Sara's right arm, that cub had creamy fur, light beige muzzle, underbelly and paws and pink nose, "What are we gonna name this other cub?"</p>
<p>"Tia," said Sara.</p>
<p>"That's another nice name," said Terence.</p>
<p>"Do you wanna hold Tara, Tony?" Sara asked.</p>
<p>"I'd like too," Tony answered. Sara gave Shining Armor Tara. Tony held Tare very carefully. The lion cub woke up to reveal light brown eyes and they looked up at Tony for the very first time.</p>
<p>"Hello Tara," Tony said gently to Tara, "I'm your big brother Tony."</p>
<p>"Sara darling. You were wonderful," Terence said to Sara, who was exhausted of the birth, he kissed her on the lips and she returned.</p>
<p>"Well, now I remember why they call it labor," said Sara as she cradled Tia in her arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Spike Wolf Makes Some New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On another one of the tall buildings of MonGoose City called Anthro-partment lived Nancy Wolf and her 7 year old son Spike Wolf, Nancy had moved to MonGoose City 4 days after Spike was born because she wanted her son Spike to have a better life and decided that living in MonGoose City would be much better than living the Alaskan countryside.</p><p>Spike sat on the sofa looking so bored while watching Nancy hoover the floor and as he did so, he took a deep breath and sighed quietly.</p><p>"What's the matter darling?" Nancy asked Spike.</p><p>"Oh, I'm just bored," said Spike.</p><p>"Really?" asked Nancy.</p><p>"Yeah," Spike replied with a nod.</p><p>"I have an idea," said Nancy.</p><p>"Yeah? What is it?" Spike wanted to know.</p><p>"Why don't you go out and make friends?" suggested Nancy.</p><p>"Well, I guess that's a good idea," said Spike.</p><p>So Spike climbed off the sofa and walked over to the door of the apartment and he turned his head towards Nancy.</p><p>"Are you sure, Mom?" Spike asked her.</p><p>"I'm sure, darling," said Nancy. "You might even find someone who will want to be your friend right away."</p><p>"Okay if you say so," said Spike and he opened the door, went out and closed the door.</p><p>Nancy, on the other hand, stayed inside the apartment.</p><p>"I hope he'll find someone who's right for him..." she muttered to herself.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile in the MonGoose City Park, Leonardo, Tony and Echo were playing football with Leonardo's football and not long after they'd started playing, Spike arrived at the park and looked over at them.</p><p>"Maybe they can be my friends," Spike said to himself and so he took a deep breath, exhaled and went over to them.</p><p>"Hey Leonardo! Over here!" Echo shouted.</p><p>Leonardo heard her and kicked his football toward her, Echo dribbled the ball and then kicked it towards Tony and Tony kicked it toward Leonardo. Leonardo was about to take another kick when he noticed Spike walking towards him and his friends.</p><p>"Hey, guys, look!" Leonardo said to his friends.</p><p>Tony and Echo looked at Spike, who was walking towards them.</p><p>"Um, excuse me..." Spike started. "I just wanted to say hi to you guys."</p><p>"Who are you?" Echo asked.</p><p>"I'm Spike," Spike replied.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Spike," said Leonardo, "I'm Leonardo Turtle and these are my friends Tony Lion and Echo Fox."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you too guys" said Spike.</p><p>"Why do you want to say hi to us?" asked Tony.</p><p>"So here's the thing," Spike started, "I was bored at my apartment, and my mom suggested that I go out and make some friends."</p><p>"So that is why you wanted to say hi to us?" Leonardo asked.</p><p>"Yeah, pretty much," Spike replied.</p><p>"Maybe we can be your friends," Echo said.</p><p>Spike smiled. "That'd be great," he stated.</p><p>Leonardo smiled and held out his right hand towards Spike and he took it before they shook hands.</p><p>"Welcome to the group Spike," said Leonardo.</p><p>"Thanks, Leonardo," Spike replied gratefully.</p><p>"Do you want to play football with us?" asked Tony.</p><p>"Sure!" Spike replied.</p><p>"Very well," said Leonardo and he kicked the ball towards Spike, Spike smiled and kicked the ball toward Echo and then Echo kicked the ball toward Tony and Tony laughed as he kicked it toward Leonardo and Leonardo kicked the ball right towards the goal.</p><p>"Got it!" he called.</p><p>"Goal!" shouted Tony, Echo and Spike.</p><p>Spike smiled and turned to Leonardo and said:</p><p>"Thank you for asking me to be your friend I have a feeling we'll get along great."</p><p>"I know we will," said Leonardo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Marianne Tiger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Marianne," said Martin Tiger, Marianne's younger brother.</p><p>"Hey, little brother," Marianne replied.</p><p>"Would you like to play?" asked Martin.</p><p>"Sure!" Marianne replied. She walked over to Martin. "What would you like to play?"</p><p>"Hide and Seek," said Martin.</p><p>"Hmm..." Marianne thought about this for a moment. "That sounds like a good idea. Would you like to go first?"</p><p>"Sure," said Martin.</p><p>Martin then went over to a wall and turned towards it, covering his eyes as he did so.</p><p>"One... two..."</p><p>Marianne looked around the room looking for a hiding place. Marianne lived in MonGoose City with her Parents Nathan and Lucianna Tiger and her 6 year old brother Martin, who was born a year after Marianne, in an apartment over a convenience store her parents run. Finally she smiled and walked to what she assumed to be the perfect place to hide.</p><p>"...Three...Four..." said Martin as he continued to count, "Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine, ten!"</p><p>"Ready or not, here I come," said Martin and with that, he began to look for Marianne.</p><p>"I hope Martin won't find me in here," Marianne said quietly as she was hiding inside a closet.</p><p>Martin looked behind the couch and under the coffee table, but didn't find Marianne in either of those places.</p><p>"Marianne is not here," Martin said to himself and Martin then looked over at the closet and walked over to it.</p><p>"I wonder..." Martin pondered.</p><p>Marianne heard his voice and tried to stay quiet and Martin opened the door of the closet and found Marianne.</p><p>"Found you!"</p><p>Marianne looked surprised, but she laughed over the fact that she'd been caught.</p><p>"You're it now," Marianne said to Martin as she walked out of the closet.</p><p>"Alright, little guy," Marianne replied. She turned to the wall, covered her eyes and began to count. "One, two, three, four..."</p><p>Martin looked for a place to hide and he hid behind the sofa.</p><p>"Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" Marianne finished counting and turned away from the wall, uncovering her eyes as she did so. "Ready or not, here I come!"</p><p>"She won't find me behind here," Martin said quietly to himself.</p><p>Marianne started looking underneath every table she could find, not knowing her brother wasn't hiding under any of them.</p><p>"Martin's not under here," said Marianne after looking under a table.</p><p>"Hmm..." Marianne thought for a moment about where Martin might be and then she looked towards the couch.</p><p>"Maybe he's behind there," Marianne said to herself. Martin heard Marianne and tried to stay very quiet and Marianne looked behind the couch and smiled.</p><p>"She's coming," Martin said quietly and he stayed where he was, holding his breath as Marianne walked toward the couch and Marianne looked behind the couch and found Martin.</p><p>"Found you!"</p><p>Martin winced at first, but then laughed a bit.</p><p>"Yes, you did!" said Martin.</p><p>"Marianne! Martin! Lunchtime!" Lucianna called.</p><p>Martin stood up as Marianne smiled, and then they headed into the kitchen and for lunch it was meat stew. Marianne and Martin smiled as they sat down at the table.</p><p>"How was your game of Hide and Seek, dears?" Lucianna asked.</p><p>"Oh, it was great," Marianne replied.</p><p>"Who won?" asked Lucianna.</p><p>"Actually, I won first, and then Marianne won," Martin stated.</p><p>"I'm glad you two had great time playing," said Lucianna.</p><p>"Me too," Marianne replied.</p><p>"So am I," Martin agreed.</p><p>"After lunch, Martin, your father wants you to come with him to the shops," Lucianna said to Martin.</p><p>"Oh, that's a good idea," said Martin.</p><p>"I'll go to the MonGoose City park," said Marianne.</p><p>"That's also a good idea," Lucianna replied.</p><hr/><p>At the MonGoose City park Leonardo, Tony, Echo and Spike were in the playground bit of the park as there were no other human and animal children there, Leonardo and Tony were on the swings while Echo and Spike were on a seesaw. All of them were laughing happily, not knowing that they were not the only ones at the playground.</p><p>Marianne was watching them as they played and a thought came to her mind:</p><p>"Maybe they can be my friends."</p><p>"I'm going to go over to them and see if I can't introduce myself," Marianne said to herself.</p><p>So she took a deep breath and walked up to Leonardo, Tony, Echo and Spike. When she got close enough to them, Leonardo and his friends stopped playing to look at the 7 year old tiger approaching them.</p><p>"Um...hello?" Marianne said with a shy voice.</p><p>"Why, hello there," Echo replied with a smile.</p><p>"I'm Marianne Tiger," said Marianne, "What are your names?"</p><p>"I'm Echo Fox," Echo started. Leonardo and Tony walked over to Marianne as well.</p><p>"This is Leonardo Turtle, and this is Tony Lion," Echo went on.</p><p>"It's very nice to meet you, Marianne," Leonardo said to Marianne.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, too," Marianne replied.</p><p>"And I am Spike Wolf," said Spike.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you too," Marianne replied.</p><p>"Why did you walk up to us?" Leonardo asked.</p><p>"I was wondering if I could become your friend," Marianne stated.</p><p>Leonardo, Tony, Echo and Spike all smiled at each other. Marianne didn't know what they were thinking, but she had a good idea about their smiles.</p><p>"You can be friends with us, Marianne," said Leonardo.</p><p>Marianne smiled. "Oh, excellent. Thank you," she replied.</p><p>"Would you like to play with us?" Tony asked.</p><p>"Sure," Marianne said with a nod.</p><p>"Come play on the seesaw with me," Spike said to Marianne to at the seesaw.</p><p>"Okay!" Marianne said with an excited smile and she and Spike both ran to the seesaw, climb onto each end and started rocking up and down and Marianne couldn't help but laugh in amusement.</p><p>"You guys are going to be the best-est friends I ever had!" said Marianne with joy.</p><p>"And I think you're going to be the best friend we ever had, too!" Leonardo replied as he and Tony both went back onto the swings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lloyd Snow Leopard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Lloyd sat on his bed in his bedroom looking so sad, he was sad because he had no friends at all, he took a deep breath and sighed quietly in despair. Lloyd lived with his mother Nicole Snow Leopard in a building next to a newspaper building where Nicole works called the Daily Beagle.</p>
      <p>"I'm the loneliest Snow Leopard in the world," Lloyd said sadly to himself, "I feel like nobody wants to be my friend..."</p>
      <p>Just then there came a knock on the door of Lloyd's bedroom.</p>
      <p>"Come in," Lloyd replied sadly.</p>
      <p>The door opened and in walked Nicole.</p>
      <p>"Lloyd?" Nicole asked, just as she saw Lloyd's face. "What's the matter?"</p>
      <p>"I have no friends, Mom," said Lloyd.</p>
      <p>"Oh, dear..." Nicole said in sympathy.</p>
      <p>"Mom, could think of a way I can make some friends?" Lloyd asked Nicole.</p>
      <p>"Well, there are a few kids who live and hang out in this neighborhood," Nicole stated. "Maybe you could go out and try socializing with one."</p>
      <p>"Hmm... Okay," said Lloyd.</p>
      <p>Nicole smiled as Lloyd got up and walked out of his room.</p>
      <p>"How do I get other humans or animals to be my friends though?" Lloyd asked Nicole.</p>
      <p>"I suggest you make small talk with them first," Nicole started. "Maybe you'll find something you and they have in common."</p>
      <p>"Okay," said Lloyd and he made his way out of the apartment building he lived and into the street. He turned his head this way and that for someone to talk to but he had no luck at the moment.</p>
      <p>"I'll try at the MonGoose City park," Lloyd said to himself and so he made his way to the MonGoose City park and he saw Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike and Marianne were playing with Leonardo's new ball and Lloyd's eyes lit up as he got an idea.</p>
      <p>"Maybe I can be friends with them...?" he wondered to himself.</p>
      <p>Suddenly the ball came flying towards Lloyd and it hit him in the face causing him to fall to the ground.</p>
      <p>"Ow! My face!" he called out in pain as he placed both of his hands over his face.</p>
      <p>Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike and Marianne saw what had happened and quickly ran over to the fallen snow leopard cub. Lloyd lay there, rubbing his face as tears appeared in his eyes.</p>
      <p>"God, this... hurts...!"</p>
      <p>"Are you okay?" asked Leonardo.</p>
      <p>"Yeah, I'm fine... I guess I didn't see that coming, though..." Lloyd mentioned.</p>
      <p>"We're so sorry," said Tony, "If we would had known you were standing there one of us should not have kicked the ball in that direction."</p>
      <p>"Oh, it's alright." Lloyd removed his hands from his face with a smile. "I'm not mad at you or anything."</p>
      <p>"That's good to hear. I'm Leonardo Turtle by the way," Leonardo said to Lloyd.</p>
      <p>"It's nice to meet you, Leonardo," Lloyd replied as he stood up.</p>
      <p>"I am Tony Lion," Tony introduced himself to Lloyd.</p>
      <p>"It's nice to meet you, too," Lloyd replied.</p>
      <p>"I am Echo Fox," said Echo.</p>
      <p>"It's nice to meet you, too, Echo," Lloyd replied.</p>
      <p>"My name is Spike Wolf," said Spike.</p>
      <p>"I'm glad to meet you, too" Lloyd replied.</p>
      <p>"And my name is Marianne Tiger," said Marianne.</p>
      <p>"And it's nice to meet you, too, Marianne," said Lloyd.</p>
      <p>"Why were you watching us play Football?" Leonardo asked.</p>
      <p>"I was just curious," Lloyd stated, "And I wanted to know if I could be one of your friends."</p>
      <p>"And why is that?" asked Tony.</p>
      <p>"Well, I've actually never had any friends..." Lloyd admitted.</p>
      <p>"Oh. Sorry to hear that," said Echo.</p>
      <p>"It's alright, I was wondering if you guys could be my friends," Lloyd stated.</p>
      <p>Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike and Marianne all looked at each other and smiled. Lloyd smiled as well, although he didn't know what they were thinking.</p>
      <p>"Lloyd, you can be our friend," said Leonardo.</p>
      <p>Lloyd smiled once more. "Thanks, guys," he replied.</p>
      <p>"Would you like to play football with us?" asked Spike.</p>
      <p>"Sure!" Lloyd replied.</p>
      <p>By the time Lloyd had joined in on the game of football, the lonely feeling he had had was no longer there. He was happy now - not only because of the game, but because he had some friends to call his own.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Amy Giraffe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Amy! Lolek! Thomas!" Radcliffe Giraffe called for his niece and his two sons, the three young 7 year old Giraffes heard his voice and came running up to him.</p><p>"Yeah, Dad?" asked Lolek and Thomas.</p><p>"Yes, Uncle?" Amy asked.</p><p>"We are all going to the MonGoose City park today," Radcliffe announced.</p><p>"Oh! Goody, goody!" said Amy.</p><p>"Cool!" said Lolek and Thomas.</p><p>"It's something to do while your mother and Aunt are both preparing dinner," said Radcliffe.</p><p>"That's a great idea, Uncle," said Amy.</p><p>"It sure is," agreed Lolek.</p><p>"Are you kids ready to go?" Radcliffe then asked.</p><p>"Yes," said Amy, Lolek and Thomas.</p><p>"Excellent," Radcliffe replied with a smile. "Now, follow me and we'll go."</p><p>"Okay," said Amy, Lolek and Thomas.</p><p>Radcliffe went over to the door, placed his hand on the knob, turned it and pulled the door open. Then he walked out of the antique shop he owned, as did his sons and niece. Amy Giraffe lived with her mother Betsy, her Uncle Radcliffe, her Aunt Sandra and her two cousins Lolek and Thomas in an Apartment floor over Radcliffe's antique shop. Amy and Betsy both came to live with Radcliffe and his family because Betsy had some money problems and she had been reduced to living with some known relatives and when Radcliffe found out about this he invited Betsy to come live with him and his family and Betsy accepted.</p><p>"Uncle Radcliffe?" Amy asked Radcliffe.</p><p>"Yes, Amy?" Radcliffe asked.</p><p>"Could I make some friends at the park please?" asked Amy.</p><p>"I suppose that would be alright," said Radcliffe.</p><p>"Thank you," said Amy with a smile.</p><p>After a few minutes, Amy, her uncle and her cousins had arrived at the MonGoose City Park.</p><p>"You three can go off and play while I wait here for you on this bench," Radcliffe said to Amy, Lolek and Thomas as he sat down on a bench that was nearby.</p><p>"Okay, then," Amy replied as Thomas and Lolek nodded in understanding and then Lolek and Thomas ran off in one direction and Amy walked off in the other direction. As she did so, she turned her head this way and that for someone to talk to.</p><p>"Who could I find?" Amy asked herself.</p><p>"I wonder who's here at the park, too..." Amy also asked herself.</p><p>As Amy walked on she saw Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne and Lloyd were playing a game of baseball. She stopped where she was, then turned toward them so she could watch.</p><p>"Heads up!" shouted Spike as he threw the baseball towards Echo who was holding a bat and she hit the ball with the bat as Amy looked on in excitement.</p><p>"Maybe they can be my friends," Amy said to herself and then she started to walk closer to them, but she didn't see where the ball was going to land. The ball hit Amy right in her left eye.</p><p>"Ow!" Amy flinched as she placed both of her hands over her eye. "My eye!"</p><p>Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne and Lloyd gasped with horror when they saw their ball hit the left eye of the 7 year old Giraffe and they quickly ran to her.</p><p>"Oh, my gosh! Are you okay?!" Marianne asked in concern.</p><p>"Yes I am," said Amy removing her hand from her left eye that had become a black eye.</p><p>"Oh!" Leonardo and Tony said in unison, both of them shocked.</p><p>"Oh, my goodness!" Spike said in surprise and worry.</p><p>"I'm fine anyway," said Amy.</p><p>"I'm really sorry I hit you like that," Echo said. "I didn't know where it was gonna go..."</p><p>"It's okay I forgive you," said Amy, "By the way, my name is Amy Giraffe."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, Amy," Echo replied. "I'm Echo Fox."</p><p>"I am Leonardo Turtle," Leonardo said to Amy.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, too, Leonardo," said Amy.</p><p>"I'm Tony Lion," said Tony.</p><p>"I'm happy to meet you, too, Tony," said Amy.</p><p>"I am Spike Wolf," said Spike.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you, too, Spike," said Amy.</p><p>"I am Marianne Tiger," said Marianne.</p><p>"And it's nice to meet you, too, Marianne," Amy replied.</p><p>"I'm Lloyd," said Lloyd.</p><p>"And it's nice to meet you, too, Lloyd," said Amy.</p><p>"Why were you watching us?" Leonardo asked Amy.</p><p>"I was wondering if I could become your friend," said Amy.</p><p>"So like join our group?" asked Tony.</p><p>"Oh, yes, please," Amy replied.</p><p>Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne and Lloyd all looked at each other and smiled. Amy couldn't help but wonder what they were thinking. It had to be something good, though...</p><p>"Amy, you can join our group of friends," said Leonardo.</p><p>"Oh, goody," said Amy in happiness. "Thank you so much."</p><p>"Your Welcome," said Tony with a smile.</p><p>"Now what would you guys like to do first?" Amy wanted to know.</p><p>"Would you like to play baseball with us?" asked Spike.</p><p>"Sure!" Amy said with a smile.</p><p>"Back to baseball, everyone!" Leonardo declared and with that, everyone went back to playing baseball, now joined by their new friend Amy.</p><p>
  <strong>And that is how Leonardo Turtle, Tony Lion, Echo Fox, Spike Wolf, Marianne Tiger, Lloyd Snow Leopard and Amy Giraffe met and became friends as 7 year olds and the next chapter will be about all 7 of them growing up together as friends.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please Review</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Together Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Yeah, Yeah</em>
</p><p>Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy are playing football in the MonGoose City park.</p><p>
  <em>You've been such a good friend</em>
</p><p>Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy go ice skating at the Penguin Ice rink.</p><p>
  <em>I known ya since i don't know when</em>
</p><p>Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy play Cowboys and Indians at a School yard during breaktime.</p><p>
  <em>We got lots of friends who put thing</em>
</p><p>Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy play baseball in the MonGoose City park.</p><p>
  <em>Come and go</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Time Skip (2 years)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Even though we never said it</em>
</p><p>Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy all 9 years old with Tony starting to show the slightest hints of a orange mane starting to run down his neck, chest, lower body and elbows are skateboarding at a skateboarding park.</p><p>
  <em>Something that the two of us for good</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Together forever</em>
</p><p>Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy are at the cinema watching the Marvel movie Avengers: Infinity War.</p><p>
  <em>No matter how long</em>
</p><p>Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy hang out at an arcade and Leonardo and Tony are playing Street Fighter II: The World Warrior, Echo and Spike are playing Donkey Kong and Marianne, Lloyd and Amy are playing Space Invaders.</p><p>
  <em>Now and until the end of time</em>
  <em><br/>We'll be together you can be sure</em>
</p><p>Leonardo, Tony and Echo go skateboarding in the Skateboard park.</p><p>
  <em>That's how long we'll stay</em>
</p><p>Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy play tennis in a Tennis court.</p><p>
  <em>Together and forever more</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Time Skip (3 years)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Always gone the extra mile</em>
</p><p>Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy all 12 years old with Tony showing more orange mane down his neck, chest, lower body and elbows are at an Amusement park.</p><p>
  <em>Depended on you all the while</em>
</p><p>Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy ride on a Roller-coaster.</p><p>
  <em>Even in the good and bad times</em>
</p><p>Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy ride on a Ferris wheel.</p><p>
  <em>You will see...</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Time Skip (1 year)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>From now until our journey's end</em>
</p><p>Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy all 13 years old with Tony showing a bit more orange mane down his neck, chest, lower body and elbows are Roller Skating.</p><p>
  <em>You know you can always count on me</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Time Skip (1 year)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Together forever, no matter how long</em>
</p><p>Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy all 14 years old with Tony showing more orange mane down his neck, chest, lower body as an orange mane has nearly grown on him are at a bowling alley.</p><p>
  <em>Now until the end of time</em>
</p><p>Leonardo throws the ball down the alley and scores 54 points.</p><p>
  <em>We'll be together, and you can be sure</em>
</p><p>Amy throws another ball down the alley and scores 37 points.</p><p>
  <em>That forever and a day</em>
</p><p>Spike throws another ball down the alley and scores 22 points.</p><p>
  <em>That's how long we'll stay</em>
</p><p>Tony throws another ball down the alley and scores 46 points.</p><p>
  <em>Together and forever more</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Time Skip (2 years)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>No matter where our destiny leads</em>
</p><p>Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy all 16 years old with Tony now having fully grown orange lion's mane are playing Football.</p><p>
  <em>I'll be there for you</em>
</p><p>Amy kicks the ball to Marianne and Marianne kicks the ball to Lloyd.</p><p>
  <em>Always come through</em>
</p><p>Lloyd kicks the ball to Leonardo and Leonardo kicks the ball into the goal post and scores a goal.</p><p>
  <em>And that you can believe!</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Time Skip (1 year)</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Together forever, no matter how long</em>
</p><p>Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy all 17 are at The Turtle Pizza Parlor all eating Pizzas.</p><p>
  <em>From now until the end of time</em>
</p><p>Leonardo eats a slice of cheese Pizza, Tony and Echo both eat two slices of BBQ Pizza, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy all eat slices of ham and pineapple Pizza.</p><p>
  <em>We'll be together, and you can be sure</em>
  <em><br/>That forever and a day<br/>That's how long we'll stay<br/>Together and forever more</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy are all now 17 year old teenager animals and they do not know about the destiny that is awaiting them.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Tiger Shark King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>17 years had past and Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy were all now 17 year teenager animals and right now they were at a nightclub called Satyr's Hallow and Leonardo, Tony, Spike and Marianne were playing pool and Leonardo was taking his turn and aimed for the #9 cue ball. He shoots and he scores.</p><p>"Yeah, that's another point for me!" said Leonardo.</p><p>"Don't get so cocky, Leonardo," said Tony in a competitive tone.</p><p>Lloyd was at the bar drinking a Diet Coke.</p><p>"How's your mother been doing, Lloyd?" the Bartender, who was a male Mountain Leopard, asked Lloyd.</p><p>"Oh she's been doing fine," Lloyd replied.</p><p>"That's good," the Bartender replied.</p><p>Then Amy came to the bar.</p><p>"Can I get a Raspberry Pespi please?" Amy asked the Bartender.</p><p>"Done," said the Bartender giving a can of Raspberry Pespi to Amy, she took a few sips and got back to dancing with Echo. Eventually 10:00 came and everyone left.</p><p>"I better head home to get some sleep," Leonardo said to his 6 friends.</p><p>"Me too," Tony agreed.</p><p>"And me," said Echo.</p><p>"And me," said Spike.</p><p>"And me," said Marianne.</p><p>"And me," said Lloyd.</p><p>"We all do," said Amy.</p><p>So Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy said goodbye to each other and left for their homes for the night and called it a night.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Meanwhile on the far side of the universe:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>A kingdom called Uqaqeosan Dynasty was in peril as it was under the rule of the Tiger Shark King. Everywhere the humanoid turtles of Uqaqeosan Dynasty were locked in cages, were chained, and forced to work as slaves for the Tiger Shark King.</p><p>The Tiger Shark King, a large tiger shark with orange tiger stripes and a black-striped crown, stood on the balcony and watched all of the slavery that was going on in the town below his castle, the Tiger Shark King looked to his right and saw of one of his minions the Spiderman villain Shocker forcing a group of turtles on a death march with two of the Tiger Shark King's turtle foot ninja soldiers.</p><p>"Good work Shocker," said the Tiger Shark King with a evil smirk before heading into his throne room and sitting down on his throne just as another of his minions the X-Men villain Mystique entered the throne room.</p><p>"Your Majesty," said Mystique.</p><p>"Yes, Lady Mystique?" asked the Tiger Shark King.</p><p>"Juggernaut has put all of the young turtles to work down in the mines," said Mystique.</p><p>"Excellent," said the Tiger Shark King, "Tell him to keep me posted on anything they find down there."</p><p>"Yes your Majesty," said Mystique and she walked out of the throne room and minutes after Mystique had left, the Tiger Shark King's Crystal ball began to speak.</p><p>"Your Majesty."</p><p>"Yes?" asked the Tiger Shark King, turning to the said ball.</p><p>"I have sense that you will be defeated by a new group of 7 Animal heroes called the SeptZoos," said the Crystal ball.</p><p>"WHAT?!" he roared. "Who are these so-called SeptZoos?!"</p><p>"They are a turtle called Leonardo, a Lion called Tony, a Fox called Echo, a Wolf called Spike, a Tiger called Marianne, a Snow Leopard called Lloyd and a Giraffe called Amy," said the Crystal ball.</p><p>"If they're my defeat, I must attack them first before they attack me," the Tiger Shark King declared, "Where may I find them?"</p><p>"You will find them on the Planet Zoosapia," said the Crystal ball.</p><p>"And the city?" the Tiger Shark King asked.</p><p>"MonGoose City," said the Crystal ball.</p><p>"Excellent." He then summoned for Mystique.</p><p>"Mystique!" shouted the Tiger Shark King.</p><p>"Yes, my liege?" she asked, appearing behind him.</p><p>"I am heading to Zoosapia to attack these seven Animals who are going to the SeptZoos and I need you watch over Uqaqeosan Dysnasty while I'm gone," said the Tiger Shark King.</p><p>"Of course, sire," said Mystique, "Should I inform your troops as well?"</p><p>"Yes," said the Tiger Shark King.</p><p>With a nod, she turned on her communicator.</p><p>"Mystique to the Commander. Come in, Commander."</p><p>The Commander of the Tiger Shark King, who was the Spiderman Villain Carnage, responded.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"His Majesty is departing for the planet Zoosapia," said Mystique, "There are a group of guardians threatening his reign."</p><p>"Oh really?" asked Carnage.</p><p>"Yes, &amp; he's going to need some help," said Mystique, "Feeling up for getting your claws dirty?"</p><p>"Oh yes," said Carnage, "I like getting my claws dirty!"</p><p>"Then get as many as our best troops together ASAP," said Mystique, "His majesty will want to leave soon."</p><p>"Very well then," said Carnage.</p><hr/><p>2 hours later, Carnage was in the launching bay of the castle with 8 of the Tiger Shark King's best turtle foot ninja soldiers and they stood in a line as the Tiger Shark King entered.</p><p>"Ready for Departure, Sire," Carnage greeted him with a salute.</p><p>"Good! Now get on board!" the Tiger Shark King commanded.</p><p>All ten of them then boarded the ship.</p><p>"Watch SeptZoos, I'm coming to kill you all," the Tiger Shark King said with an evil smile as the ship took off into space as it head a course for Zoosapia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A Mysterious Hooded Figure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day back on Zoosapia Leonardo, Spike and Lloyd were at a small stand getting some food for lunch.</p><p>"Man, what a day, huh?" Leonardo asked, stretching a bit.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll say," Spike agreed.</p><p>Lloyd didn't seem to answer as he was deep in thought.</p><p>"Lloyd?" Leonardo asked.</p><p>"Huh?" asked Lloyd.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" asked Leonardo.</p><p>"Yeah, just...I can't help but get the feeling something big's gonna happen," said Lloyd.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" asked Spike.</p><p>"I dunno; like something so...unexpected," said Lloyd.</p><p>"When did that feeling come to you?" asked Leonardo.</p><p>"It's been bugging me from time to time all morning," said Lloyd.</p><p>"Did you say anything about it to your mother Nicole?" asked Spike.</p><p>"Nah, I thought it was a phase &amp; didn't wanna tell her about it," said Lloyd.</p><p>Unknown to Leonardo, Spike and Lloyd a figure in a dark brown cloak was watching them from behind a tree.</p><p>"They must be them now..." the figure said to himself, "Three of the chosen seven who will defeat the Tiger Shark King for good."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Attacked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later on as it became night time, Leonardo was in the forest with just his cat Felix. He was thinking about what Lloyd said earlier, and this was the first time it bothered him. He then scratched the back of Felix's neck in thought.</p><p>"Meow?" meowed Felix.</p><p>"Sorry, Felix," Leonardo said to him. "I'm just thinking about what Lloyd said today...that something's gonna happen."</p><p>"Meow?" meowed Felix asking "like what?".</p><p>"He doesn't know; just...something bad," said Leonardo.</p><p>Suddenly there came the sound of crashing footsteps from somewhere deep in the forest.</p><p>"What the hey?" Leonardo cried, jumping to his feet.</p><p>The footsteps came closer and closer and Felix started hissing and growling.</p><p>"Something's coming; better go hero," said Leonardo.</p><p>But before he could, a burst of energy came out of nowhere and it hit Leonardo right in the chest and sent him slamming into a tree in the forest.</p><p>"LEO!" Felix cried, rushing up to him.</p><p>Leonardo shakily sat against the tree and saw Felix looking at him with a worried look on his face.</p><p>"Meow?" meowed Felix asking "Are you alright?".</p><p>"Yeah," he answered, rubbing his head, "Just stunned. Where did that come from?"</p><p>"It came from me!" answered an unfamiliar male voice.</p><p>The two of them looked up at the source... In front of them was the Tiger Shark King and standing on both his sides were Carnage and the 8 turtle foot ninja soldiers.</p><p>"Who the heck are you?!" Leonardo asked.</p><p>"The Tiger Shark King!" said the Tiger Shark King, "And I, Carnage and my soldiers have come to end your life!"</p><p>"What for?!" Leonardo demanded.</p><p>The Tiger Shark King did not answer that question; he just turned to Carnage and his turtle foot ninja soldiers and said:</p><p>"Kill him."</p><p>Leonardo grabbed Felix and made a run for it in a split second. Carnage shot his tendrils forward and they wrapped Leonardo's legs by the ankles ever so tightly.</p><p>"Crud!"</p><p>Leonardo fell to the ground causing him to drop Felix.</p><p>"Leo!" Felix cried.</p><p>The Tiger Shark King laughed evilly as he picked Leonardo by his right leg.</p><p>"You foolish turtle!"</p><p>"Seriously, what did I do to tick you off?!" Leonardo asked.</p><p>The Tiger Shark King did not answer, he just swung Leonardo round and round and then let go of his right leg, sending Leonardo flying through the forest.</p><p>"LEO!" Felix screamed, running after him.</p><p>Leonardo hit a tree and landed on the ground unconscious.</p><p>"Leo!" Felix cried, getting to his side. "Cmon, wake up...get up!"</p><p>But Leonardo did not respond, he just laid on the ground unconscious but luckily he had not stopped breathing.</p><p>"I gotta do something..." Felix said to himself.</p><p>"Ha ha ha ha! That's job done here on Zoosapia" laughed the Tiger Shark King wickedly and then turned to Carnage and his 8 turtle foot ninja soldiers, "Come on. Let's head back to our planet!"</p><p>Hearing that they're leaving, Felix stayed quiet. If they think Leonardo's "dead," they won't be coming for him here. The Tiger Shark King, Carnage and their 8 turtle foot ninja soldiers board their boat and take off into space.</p><p>'Hope they hurry up,' Felix thought with a gulp.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Meeting Prince Shelldon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 hours later, Echo Fox and Marianne Tiger came into the forest; it had been 3 hours since the Tiger Shark King had attacked Leonardo and now it was night time and Stanley and Rochelle had both been worried about him and Felix so Echo and Marianne had both volunteered to go and look for him.</p><p>"You think he's okay?" Marianne asked.</p><p>"I hope he is," said Echo.</p><p>"Leo, where are you?" Marianne called.</p><p>There came no reply but instead a familiar Bengal cat wearing a red collar came running towards Echo and Marianne.</p><p>"Felix?" asked Echo.</p><p>"Meow! Meow!" Felix meowed as pointed his paw in a direction.</p><p>"Is it Leo?" asked Marianne.</p><p>"Meow," meowed Felix meaning to say "Yes".</p><p>"Where is he? Lead the way," said Echo.</p><p>Felix led Echo and Marianne through the Forest until they came to the unconscious and injured body of Leonardo.</p><p>"Leo!" Echo and Marianne both shouted in horror.</p><p>Echo quickly ran over to Leonardo and put right ear to his chest and listened for breathing and a heartbeat.</p><p>"Is he okay?" Marianne asked fretfully.</p><p>"He is breathing and his heart is still beating," said Echo after a few minutes, "But we need to get him back to the Anibenbow Inn."</p><p>They then got him in between them, each wrapping his arm around their shoulders and Echo and Marianne began making their way back to the Anibenbow Inn while carrying Leonardo between them and Felix following behind them.</p><hr/><p>At the Anibenbow Inn Tony, Spike, Lloyd and Amy were waiting for Echo and Marianne to return with Leonardo and Felix, it was then that there was banging at the front door.</p><p>"I'll answer it," said Spike and he opened the door to find Marianne &amp; Echo holding a beaten up Leo.</p><p>"Oh no! Guys look!" Spike said in panic.</p><p>"What happened?!" Amy cried upon seeing Leo.</p><p>"It seems that someone or something attacked him," Marianne replied.</p><p>"Get him in here! Quick!" said Tony.</p><p>Echo and Marianne took the beaten up Leonardo up to his bedroom but a minute after Spike closed the front door of the inn there came a knock.</p><p>"Who could that be?" he asked himself before opening the door again.</p><p>There standing at the door was the dark brown cloaked figure that had spied on Leonardo, Spike and Lloyd earlier and when he saw Spike, he bowed and said:</p><p>"Greetings Spike."</p><p>"Sorry, but...Do I...know you?" Spike asked.</p><p>"No you don't but I know you, Tony, Leonardo, Marianne, Lloyd, Echo and Amy and I also know who attacked Leonardo too," the Cloaked Figure replied.</p><p>"Oh, well, come in please. Our friend Leo's hurt pretty bad," said Spike.</p><p>The Cloaked Figure entered the inn and Spike closed the front door again.</p><p>"Where is Leonardo, Echo and Marianne?" asked the Cloaked Figure.</p><p>"They're in Leonardo's bedroom with the others," Spike replied.</p><p>"Take me to them please because I have something very important to tell the seven of you," said the Cloaked Figure.</p><p>"Alright," he replied, wanting answers.</p><hr/><p>Upstairs in Leonardo's bedroom, the injured and unconscious Leonardo lay on his bed while Echo, Marianne, Tony, Lloyd and Amy stood on either sides of his bed.</p><p>"Where's the first aid kit?" Echo asked.</p><p>Before anyone could answer the bedroom door opened and in walked the Cloaked figure along with Spike.</p><p>"Spike, who's that?" Marianne asked.</p><p>"I shall answer that question," said the cloaked figure and he took off his cloak to reveal a turtle wearing a white tunic, blue pants, black boots, and a red scarf.</p><p>"Are...you related to Leo?" Tony asked in awe.</p><p>"No I'm not but I have something that will heal Leonardo," said the Turtle.</p><p>"Is it gonna wake him up too?" Amy asked hopefully.</p><p>"Yes it will, Amy," said the Turtle and he took out of his pocket in his blue pants a small bottle full of white glowing liquid, "This potion will heal him and get him back to health."</p><p>"How did you get that?" asked Amy.</p><p>"My father made it," replied the Turtle as he gave the bottle to Tony, "Now enough questions get Leonardo back to health and I shall tell you everything."</p><p>So Tony took the bottle.</p><p>"So...do I pour this into his mouth?" Tony asked.</p><p>"Yes," said the Turtle.</p><p>So he popped off the cork, gently opened Leo's mouth, and poured it in and suddenly a visible white radiance spread all over Leonardo's body and Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd, Amy and even Felix couldn't tell, but it was healing Leonardo. Then, Leonardo woke up.</p><p>"(Gasp) What-? Where am I?"</p><p>"In your bedroom at your parents' Inn," Amy answered. "Leo, what the hey happened?!"</p><p>"Well I was taking an evening walk in the forest with Felix when all of the sudden I was attacked by this large tiger shark with orange tiger stripes and on his head was a black-striped crown," said Leonardo, "And with him was this red creature and 8 turtles wearing black ninja suits."</p><p>"The Tiger Shark, his Commander Carnage and 8 of his Foot Ninja Turtle Soldiers," said the Turtle.</p><p>"You know them?" Echo replied with shock &amp; confusion.</p><p>"Who's this guy?" Leonardo asked.</p><p>"I am Prince Shelldon, the rightful ruler of the Kingdom Uqaqeosan Dynasty," said the Turtle.</p><p>"'Uqaqeosan...Dynasty'?" asked Lloyd.</p><p>"It is where I came from," said Prince Shelldon, "And it's in the rule of the Tiger Shark King."</p><p>"That nutcase that attacked me?" Leonardo asked.</p><p>"Yes," said Prince Shelldon.</p><p>"Why did he attack Leo?" asked Spike.</p><p>"He attacked Leonardo because he is one of the Chosen Seven destined to the SeptZoos," said Prince Shelldon.</p><p>"Talking about what-now?" Amy asked.</p><p>"The seven of you are the Chosen Seven destined to be the New SeptZoos," Prince Shelldon explained.</p><p>"New...SeptZoos?" asked Echo.</p><p>"Yes and only you seven can save Uqaqeosan Dynasty from the Tiger Shark King," said Prince Shelldon.</p><p>"But how do you even know this guy personally?" asked Echo.</p><p>"Along time ago Uqaqeosan Dynasty was a peaceful Kingdom full of happy and carefree Turtles and it was under the rule of my father King Sahasi," Prince Shelldon began.</p><p>"Then that scumbag came along?" asked Amy.</p><p>"Yes along with 6 henchmen Carnage, Shocker, the Rhino, Mystique, the Juggernaut and Sabretooth," said Prince Shelldon.</p><p>"And he overthrew you just like that?" Marianne asked with a snap of her fingers.</p><p>"Yes he did," said Prince Shelldon.</p><p>"The full of that...Ugh!" Spike growled.</p><p>"So will all of you please help me take back my Kingdom?" Prince Shelldon begged.</p><p>"You bet! But...how?" asked Leonardo.</p><p>"By gaining the superpowers of the SeptZoos and the powers of the SeptZoos are sealed inside 7 crystals," said Prince Shelldon.</p><p>"And...where are we gonna find them?" Tony asked.</p><p>"In the SeptZoos' Secret Tomb where is my father is after the Tiger Shark King banished him from his palace," said Prince Shelldon.</p><p>"He's guarding the tomb all by himself?" asked Echo.</p><p>"No. Something else guards the tomb but you all will see what is guarding the tomb when we arrive in Uqaqeosan Dynasty," said Prince Shelldon.</p><p>"So how do we get there?" asked Leo, wanting to help him right away.</p><p>"With these rings," said Prince Shelldon holding up a small bag full of rings, "They are ring portals. They are large gold rings and they are used as portals between locations."</p><p>"Very straight-forward," said Lloyd.</p><p>"It's time we head off to Uqaqeosan Dynasty now," said Prince Shelldon and he took a ring from out of the bag, threw it and the ring opened up to reveal an apocalypse landscape.</p><p>"I've a bad feeling about this," Amy gulped.</p><p>"Come on," said Prince Shelldon as he step through the ring portal.</p><p>Hesitant, Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy followed him in one by one and even Felix followed them through the ring portal too as he wanted a help Prince Shelldon take back his Kingdom too and then the ring portal closed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Disappeared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>The next morning, Stanley and Rochelle were opening the Anibenbow Inn and getting it ready for Humans and humanoid animals to have breakfast there.</p>
      <p>"Do you suppose Leonardo and Felix are home by now, Stanley?" Rochelle asked Stanley.</p>
      <p>"Dunno; I'll have to check," said Stanley and he walked upstairs and towards Leonardo's bedroom; he stop at the door and knocked on it.</p>
      <p>"Leonardo, are you there?" asked Stanley.</p>
      <p>But there came no answer.</p>
      <p>"Leo?"</p>
      <p>There still came no answer so Stanley opened the bedroom door and saw that Leonardo's bed was empty and there was no sign of Leonardo nor Felix Cat.</p>
      <p>"Did he get up early?" Stanley asked himself.</p>
      <p>Stanley went over to the bathroom to see if Leonardo was having a shower like he always did every morning he got up but the shower was empty and the bathroom was empty and then it was at this moment, Stanley realized something.</p>
      <p>"He's disappeared and so has Felix," Stanley said to himself and he then rushed down to his wife.</p>
      <p>"Rochelle! Leonardo and Felix are gone!" Stanley and to Rochelle.</p>
      <p>"What?" she replied, dropping her dish. "Where?"</p>
      <p>"I don't know where they have gone!" cried Stanley.</p>
      <p>"We should call the police!" said Rochelle.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Meanwhile at the Plainlands Penthouses, Tara and Tia (both now 15 years old) both had their ice skates as they were going to go Ice Skating today.</p>
      <p>"Tia, let's go ask Tony to if he would like to come Ice Skating with us," said Tara.</p>
      <p>"Should be in his room, right?" asked Tia.</p>
      <p>"Yeah he should be," said Tara and so they went to his room.</p>
      <p>"Hey Tony! Want to come Ice Skating?" Tara called from outside of Tony's bedroom door but there came no answer.</p>
      <p>"Tony! Are you there?!" Tia called but still nothing. Tia opened the bedroom and much to Tara and Tia's shock and surprise, Tony's bed was empty and there was no sign of Tony.</p>
      <p>"Did he get up early and leave?" asked Tara.</p>
      <p>"But if he did he would leave a note on his bedroom door," said Tia, "And there is no note on the door."</p>
      <p>"Think Mom saw him?" asked Tara.</p>
      <p>"She and Dad are still in bed, so I don't think so," said Tia.</p>
      <p>"Wasn't he at Leo's family Inn when we last heard from him?" Tara asked.</p>
      <p>"Yes that is right," said Tia.</p>
      <p>"Let's call his Mom then," said Tara.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>At Echo's house, Desiree had made Pancakes for breakfast and they were covered in butter and syrup.</p>
      <p>"Echo should be up by now..." Desiree said to herself.</p>
      <p>So Desiree went upstairs to Echo's bedroom and knocked on the door.</p>
      <p>"Echo? Time for breakfast!"</p>
      <p>But there came no answer.</p>
      <p>"Echo?" Desiree called again but still nothing, Desiree opened the bedroom door and much to her shock and surprise, Echo's bed was empty and there was no sign of Echo.</p>
      <p>"She couldn't have gotten up early, could she?" Desiree asked herself.</p>
      <p>Desiree searched the entire house but she could not find Echo at all.</p>
      <p>"She did say she would be at the inn; maybe I should call," Desiree said to herself.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>At the Anthro-partment, Nancy went to Spike's bedroom and knocked on the door.</p>
      <p>"Spike? Time for breakfast!" Nancy called.</p>
      <p>She got no answer, which was odd.</p>
      <p>"Spike?" Nancy called again but still nothing.</p>
      <p>Nancy opened the bedroom door and much to her horror, Spike's bed was empty and there was no sign of Spike.</p>
      <p>"Must still be at the inn. Better call to be sure," Nancy said.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>At the Tigers' Family Convenience, Martin went to Marianne's bedroom and he had his roller skates with him too.</p>
      <p>"Marianne? Would you like to come roller skating with me today?" Martian called as he knocked on the bedroom door but he didn't get an answer, making him arch an eyebrow.</p>
      <p>"Marianne?" Martin called but still nothing. Heavy sleeper?</p>
      <p>Martin opened the bedroom door and much to his horror, Marianne's bed was empty and there was no sign of Marianne.</p>
      <p>"Is she still at the in?" Martin asked himself, "I'd better ask Mom and Dad."</p>
      <p>So he went to look for his parents and luckily Nathan and Lucianna were having breakfast in the kitchen.</p>
      <p>"Mom? Dad? Did you see Marianne this morning?" Martin asked them.</p>
      <p>"No dear," said Lucianna.</p>
      <p>"No son," said Nathan.</p>
      <p>"Any idea where she is?" asked Martin, "I didn't find her in her room."</p>
      <p>"She might be still at the Anibenbow Inn," said Nathan.</p>
      <p>"I'll give them a call then," said Martin.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Meanwhile at the apartment next to the Daily Beagle, Nicole was cooking sausage, eggs and bacon for breakfast. It was all coming along splendidly until she felt something amiss...</p>
      <p>"Lloyd is not up yet," Nicole said, "I better get him up."</p>
      <p>She then went to his room and knocked on his bedroom door.</p>
      <p>"Lloyd? Breakfast is ready!" Nicole called but there was no reply.</p>
      <p>"Lloyd?" Nicole called again but still nothing. Odd...</p>
      <p>Nicole opened the bedroom door and much to her shock and horror, Lloyd's bed was empty and there was no sign of Lloyd.</p>
      <p>"Is he still at the inn?" Nicole asked herself, "I better call just to make sure."</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Meanwhile at Radcliffe's antique shop Radcliffe Giraffe, Sandra Giraffe, Betsy Giraffe, Lolek and Thomas Giraffe were all having breakfast together in the kitchen.</p>
      <p>"Hey, is someone missing?"Betsy asked out of the blue.</p>
      <p>"What do you mean by that, Betsy?" asked Sandra.</p>
      <p>"I mean, where's Amy?" asked Betsy.</p>
      <p>"She's probably still asleep in bed," said Radcliffe.</p>
      <p>Betsy walked to Amy's bedroom and knocked on the door.</p>
      <p>"Amy? Time for breakfast!" Betsy called but there was no response.</p>
      <p>"Amy?" Betsy called again.</p>
      <p>Still nothing, which was odd. Betsy opened the bedroom door and much to her horror, Amy's bed was empty and there was no sign of Amy.</p>
      <p>"Where could she be?" Betsy asked herself as she went back to Radcliffe, Sandra, Lolek and Thomas.</p>
      <p>"Amy has gone!" Betsy told them.</p>
      <p>"Honey, calm down," Sandra assured her as she saw the panic in her eyes. "She must be still at Leo's family in with her friends."</p>
      <p>"You think so?" Betsy asked.</p>
      <p>"I'll give them a call," said Sandra and she went over to the phone and dialed the Anibenbow Inn number.</p>
      <p>But what the families of Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy did not know that Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd, Amy and even Felix Cat had gone to Uqaqeosan Dynasty with Prince Shelldon to take down the Tiger Shark King and his minions.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Secret Tomb of The SeptZoos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shortly after arriving in Uqaqeosan Dynasty Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd, Amy and Leonardo's pet cat Felix looked all around at barren landscape they were in with Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>"Well, this is creepy in real life," Tony said with a slight gulp.</p>
<p>"It sure is," agreed Echo.</p>
<p>"You sure we won't be attacked?" asked Leonardo.</p>
<p>"No we won't," said Prince Shelldon, "No guard or Minion of the Tiger Shark King has ever attacked this part of the Kingdom."</p>
<p>"Why not?" asked Amy.</p>
<p>"Because the Tiger Shark King said it was a waste attacking this part of the Kingdom," said Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>"I didn't take him to be that dumb with you hiding out here," Spike stated.</p>
<p>"Where is the SeptZoos' Tomb?" Tony asked.</p>
<p>"This way," the prince answered, leading the way.</p>
<p>Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy followed Prince Shelldon until they came to what looked like the entrance of an Egyptian temple.</p>
<p>"Whoa..." said Leonardo.</p>
<p>"Is this the SeptZoos' Tomb?" Lloyd asked Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>"Indeed," said Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>"It looks like the entrance of an Egyptian Temple," said Echo.</p>
<p>"Even history has its secrets..." said Prince Shelldon as he entered the tomb.</p>
<p>Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy all looked at each other and they said nothing as they and Felix followed Prince Shelldon into the tomb. Torches lit the passageway, casting eerie shadows.</p>
<p>"This tomb does look a bit creepy," said Tony.</p>
<p>Amy shivered in agreement.</p>
<p>"Why does this tomb have to look creepy?" Leonardo asked Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>"To ward off robbers I suppose," said Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>They walked on through the hallway of the tomb until they came to a huge stone door and on the door was 7 marks and they were a Green Sword, a Golden Crown, a Red Lightning Bolt, a Crescent Moon with the silhouette of a wolf's head, a Lightning Bolt crossed with an icicle, an Ice paw print and a E &amp; S stretched out.</p>
<p>"I don't remember ancient tombs having a door like that," Echo stated.</p>
<p>"That's because it's only door in this tomb," said an elderly voice coming from behind them.</p>
<p>The group turned around with surprise and there standing behind them was an elderly turtle with a mustache and dressed in the same clothing that Prince Shelldon was wearing.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" Leonardo asked.</p>
<p>"I'm King Sahasi," said King Sahasi, "The former ruler of this kingdom and Shelldon's father."</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry, your highness," Leonardo replied, bowing to him to make up for his rudeness a moment ago.</p>
<p>"Prince Shelldon did tell us that you use to rule Uqaqeosan Dynasty before the Tiger Shark King over threw you," Marianne mentioned.</p>
<p>"Talk about a tyrant," Lloyd agreed.</p>
<p>"Yes it is true," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Besides his overthrowing ya, what's his beef with ya?" asked Tony.</p>
<p>"He was suppose to take over after me until Prince Shelldon was born," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"He's your brother?!" Echo asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, before becoming the Tiger Shark King he was a turtle called Satan Chernobog," said King Sahasi, "He was also captain of the guards but he grew ever so jealous of me being King of Uqaqeosan Dynasty that he robbed and terrorised the people of this Kingdom."</p>
<p>"And I thought mobsters were bad..." said Spike.</p>
<p>"And when I found out I had no choice but to banish him from Uqaqeosan Dynasty forever but Satan swore revenge and he would someday return and said that all of Uqaqeosan Dynasty will bow at his feet," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"How do you think he became a shark anyway?" Amy asked.</p>
<p>"I do not know," said King Sahasi, "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Well...can you tell us about these SeptZoo powers?" asked Leonardo.</p>
<p>"The SeptZoo powers are powerful powers there and they all once belonged to the original group of SeptZoos," said King Sahasi, "And before they died, they gave up their powers by having them absorbed into seven crystals that are behind this huge door."</p>
<p>"And we're the next in line?" Leo asked.</p>
<p>"Yes," said King Sahasi with a nod, "The seven of you are their chosen ones to be the new SeptZoo Super Guardian team."</p>
<p>"But...how are we to do it?" asked Lloyd.</p>
<p>"You'll see," said King Sahasi, "But first this door needs to be opened."</p>
<p>"Is it some kind of puzzle?" asked Tony.</p>
<p>"No. All you need to do is put your hands on the symbols on the door and the door will open," said Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>"Like this?" Leonardo asked, putting his hand on the door beneath the Green Sword which glowed.</p>
<p>"Yes," said King Sahasi with a nod.</p>
<p>Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy then did the same, one at a time and suddenly there came low rumbling as the huge door began to slide open and they all stepped back quickly to give some room. The huge door slid wide open to reveal a large room and in the middle of the room was a large stone table and on the table were seven crystals; a green &amp; silver crystal, a gold &amp; violet crystal, a red &amp; white crystal, a gray &amp; white crystal, a indigo &amp; yellow crystal, a white &amp; cyan crystal and a orange &amp; blue crystal and in front of these crystals were the symbols that were just like the ones on the huge door.</p>
<p>"Whoa..." said Leonardo in awe.</p>
<p>"What is this room?" asked Tony.</p>
<p>"This is the SeptZoo room," said King Sahasi, "This is the room where the original SeptZoos gave up their powers."</p>
<p>"Makes me feel uneasy," Amy stated.</p>
<p>"Don't worry Amy," said Prince Shelldon, "You and your friends will only be gaining the SeptZoos' Powers."</p>
<p>"It's mummified bodies I'm worried about," said Amy, "You did say it's a tomb."</p>
<p>"Yes but the mummified bodies of the SeptZoos are buried on the other side of the tomb so you will not be seeing them at all," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Thanks for the heads-up..." said Amy sighing with relief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Emerald Sword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So are you all ready to gain the powers of the SeptZoos?" Prince Shelldon asked Leonardo, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy.</p>
<p>"Yeah...although we don't know what's next..." said Marianne.</p>
<p>Prince Shelldon nodded in understanding at what Marianne had said and he turned to Leonardo.</p>
<p>"Leonardo Turtle, as you are the chosen leader of the new SeptZoos team you may go first and touch the green &amp; silver crystal," Prince Shelldon said to Leonardo.</p>
<p>Leonardo turned to said crystal, took a deep breath to calm down, and reached out to touch the crystal. The moment he did, the crystal triggered something extraordinary. The crystal began to glow intensely and power began to pour into Leonardo's body, it felt...strange...but in a good way.</p>
<p>The Green Sword symbol appeared on Leonardo's shell and his skin changed to a mix of green and silver.</p>
<p>"What's happening to Leo?" Tony asked King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"He's becoming the Emerald Sword," answered the king.</p>
<p>Then suddenly, Leonardo's body began to turn into rock.</p>
<p>"What's happening to m..."</p>
<p>Before Leonardo could finish asking that question, his entire body was completely turned into rock.</p>
<p>"Please tell me that's part of the process," Echo gulped.</p>
<p>"It is, Echo," said Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>That's when the statue shattered like an eggshell and there stood Leonardo dressed in a green and silver suit, around his shoulders was a green cape that was 74 inches, on his head was a Zorro hat and in his right hand he was holding a sword that had a white blade and on the blade were 7 icons: a flame, a mountain, a twister, a drop, a bolt, a moon and a sun.</p>
<p>"Whoa..." said Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy in awe.</p>
<p>"Behold Emerald Sword, the Leader of the SeptZoos," said Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>"Check you out, dude," breathed the mind-blown Tony.</p>
<p>"Whoa..," breathed Leonardo looked himself over at the uniform he was wearing and the sword he was holding, "This is cool! What powers do I have?"</p>
<p>"Your powers are the elements within your sword," the King explained.</p>
<p>"And what are those elements?" Leonardo asked.</p>
<p>"Based on the markings on your sword, you have Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Lightening, Moon, &amp; Sun," said Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>"So does that mean I can control them?" asked Leonardo.</p>
<p>"In a way..." said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"What do you mean by 'In a way...?'" Emerald Sword asked.</p>
<p>"There will be times you have to store those powers in your sword for desperate times," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Did the original Emerald Sword do that?" asked Emerald Sword.</p>
<p>"He had plenty of enemies back then," Prince Shelldon explained.</p>
<p>"Can I give these powers I have a try please?" asked Emerald Sword.</p>
<p>"I'd recommend a bigger space," the Prince advised, "Just in case."</p>
<p>"Is there a room in this tomb with bigger space?" Emerald Sword asked.</p>
<p>"Probably the room we came in from," said Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>"Okay," said Emerald Sword and he walked back out of the door that led to the room they were in while Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd, Amy, Felix Cat, Prince Shelldon and King Sahasi stood in the doorway.</p>
<p>"What do I have to say to get this sword working?" Emerald Sword asked.</p>
<p>"The name of the Element you wish to summon," said Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>"Okay then," said Emerald Sword, "Fire mode!"</p>
<p>Suddenly the white blade of the sword started to glow red as fire began to circle around Emerald Sword.</p>
<p>"Whoa, that thing's on fire," Tony cried. "Literally!"</p>
<p>Suddenly the greens parts of the Emerald Sword uniform turned red while the silver parts turned Orange and the Fire icon appeared beneath Emerald Sword's feet.</p>
<p>"Is that suppose to happen?" asked Lloyd.</p>
<p>"Yes," said King Sahasi, "Emerald Sword try out your first move, Vulcan Strike."</p>
<p>So Emerald Sword swung the sword, causing a wave of fire to fly from it, it crashed into a lone boulder, turning it into a pile of red-glowing rubble.</p>
<p>"Whoa..." said Emerald Sword.</p>
<p>"That's hot," Amy replied.</p>
<p>"It sure is," agreed Emerald Sword before turning to King Sahasi, "What other moves I have with the other elements?"</p>
<p>"Another is zephyr twister with the wind sword," said King Sahasi</p>
<p>"Cool. Wind mode!" Emerald Sword commanded.</p>
<p>The moment he said that, the red blade of the sword turned to glowing white as the fire disappeared and wind began to blow.</p>
<p>"That was fast," Echo stated.</p>
<p>Suddenly Emerald Sword's uniform turned white and the Wind icon appeared beneath Emerald Sword's feet.</p>
<p>"No. He's just in Wind mode," said Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>Emerald Sword held out his sword and began to spin round and wind started to circle around him.</p>
<p>"Whoa!"</p>
<p>"What move is that?" Marianne asked King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Zephyr Twister," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>Emerald Sword spun faster and faster causing the wind to increase until a twister appeared around Emerald Sword.</p>
<p>"Uh, boy!" said Emerald Sword while still spinning round.</p>
<p>"Wow!" Lloyd said in awe.</p>
<p>"Meow!" Felix meowed.</p>
<p>"Hope he can control that thing!" said Spike.</p>
<p>"Don't worry Spike, he can," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>They all watched Emerald Sword launch the attack as the pile of red-glowing rubble got into the twister, then got launched at the top of the twister and flew in different directions of the tomb.</p>
<p>"Duck!"</p>
<p>Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd, Amy, Prince Shelldon and King Sahasi ducked as bits of boulder flew over their heads and then Emerald Sword stopped spinning causing the twister to die down.</p>
<p>"Jeez!" said Marianne.</p>
<p>"What other moves do I have?" Emerald Sword asked.</p>
<p>"Try water mode. But be careful this time," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Okay. Water mode!" Emerald Sword said and suddenly, the white blade of the sword turned to glowing blue as the wind disappeared and water began to appear.</p>
<p>"Go, Leo!" shouted Spike.</p>
<p>"What move do I have with Water mode?" asked Emerald Sword.</p>
<p>"A move called Atlantic Tsunami," said Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>"Okay. Atlantic Tsunami!" Emerald Sword shouted as he slammed the tip of his sword into the ground and a circle of water shot out around him in a giant wave.</p>
<p>"Whoa!" said Tony.</p>
<p>"That is Awesome!" said Spike.</p>
<p>"Meow!" meowed Felix.</p>
<p>They could tell how the cat feels about getting wet and then the giant wave died down and the circle of wave disappeared as Emerald Sword pulled the sword out of the ground.</p>
<p>"Well, how was that move?" Emerald Sword asked.</p>
<p>"Wipeout..." said Tony.</p>
<p>"What move do I have with Earth?" asked Emerald Sword.</p>
<p>"Gaia Quake," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Okay. Earth mode!" Emerald Sword said and suddenly, the blue blade of the sword turned to glowing green as the water disappeared and the ground of the tomb began to rumble.</p>
<p>"Whoa, boy!" said Spike.</p>
<p>Suddenly Emerald Sword's uniform turned dark green and light green and the Earth icon appeared beneath his feet.</p>
<p>"Now that is green power," said Lloyd.</p>
<p>"Gaia Quake!" Emerald Sword shouted as he slammed the Sword into the ground.</p>
<p>"Whoa-oa-oa!"</p>
<p>The ground of the tomb rumbled and shook and little cracks appeared in the floor.</p>
<p>"Yikes! Is this Gaia Quake?" Amy asked.</p>
<p>"It is," said Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>Emerald Sword pulled the sword out of the ground causing the rumbling to stop.</p>
<p>"How was that move?" Emerald Sword asked King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Powerful indeed," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"What do you guys think of that move I had just performed?" Emerald Sword asked his friends.</p>
<p>"I think my legs are still shaky," Echo answered woozily.</p>
<p>"That was amazing," said Marianne.</p>
<p>"Dang, dude," said Spike.</p>
<p>"Quite astonishing," said Amy.</p>
<p>"I know, right?" said Lloyd.</p>
<p>"It was very impressive," said Tony.</p>
<p>"That's the power of the sword," the prince stated.</p>
<p>"What move do I have with Lightening mode?" Emerald Sword asked.</p>
<p>"Your attack is Jupiter Storm," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Very well. Lightening mode!" Emerald Sword said and suddenly, the green blade of the sword turned to glowing yellow as lightening began to appear and flash.</p>
<p>"Whoa..." said Lloyd.</p>
<p>Suddenly Emerald Sword's uniform turned bumblebee yellow and pineapple and the Lightening icon appeared beneath his feet.</p>
<p>"Now that's going yellow," commented Echo.</p>
<p>"Jupiter Storm!" Emerald Sword shouted as he shot the sword straight up towards the ceiling of the tomb and a lightning bolt came out from the sword and it went upwards towards the ceiling of the tomb and a whole bunch of lightning bolts came crashing down.</p>
<p>"Heads up!" said Amy.</p>
<p>Jupiter Storm continued to flash as lightening flushed out everywhere in the tomb.</p>
<p>"Too bright!" Amy cried, covering her eyes.</p>
<p>Eventually Jupiter Storm stopped and the lightning bolts disappeared.</p>
<p>"How was that move?" Emerald Sword asked.</p>
<p>"Is it okay to look now?" Amy asked, her eyes still covered.</p>
<p>"Yes it is Amy," said Emerald Sword.</p>
<p>"Sorry," she said, lowering her hands, "It almost blinded me."</p>
<p>"What move do I have with Moon mode?" Emerald Sword asked King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Artemis Arrow," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Okay. Moon mode!" Emerald Sword said and suddenly, the yellow blade turned to glowing purple as the lightening disappeared and night fell into the tomb.</p>
<p>"Hey, who turned off the lights?!" asked Tony.</p>
<p>Suddenly Emerald Sword's uniform turned dark purple and light purple and the Moon icon appeared beneath Emerald Sword's feet.</p>
<p>"Eat your heart out, dark mages," said Spike.</p>
<p>Emerald Sword aimed his sword at another lone boulder and a crescent moon grew to become a bow and a dark purple arrow appeared out of the sword.</p>
<p>"It can become a bow and arrow too?!" Tony asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, that is how Artemis Arrow works," said Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>"Whoa..." said Tony in awe.</p>
<p>Emerald Sword let go of the arrow and the arrow went flying straight towards the boulder.</p>
<p>"Wonder what it does..." Emerald Sword thought to himself.</p>
<p>The arrow struck the boulder and it exploded into stars.</p>
<p>"That beats an explosion!" said Marianne.</p>
<p>"So how was that move?" Emerald Sword asked King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Magnificent," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"What move do I have with Sun mode?" Emerald Sword asked.</p>
<p>"Apollo Melody," said Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>"Sun mode!" Emerald Sword said and suddenly, the purple blade of the sword turned to glowing cream as the darkness of the night turned into daylight in the tomb.</p>
<p>"That's bright," said Echo.</p>
<p>Suddenly Emerald Sword's uniform turned cream and white and the Sun icon appeared beneath Emerald Sword's feet.</p>
<p>"He looks like an archangel..." said Amy.</p>
<p>White guitar strings grew on the sword, Emerald Sword played them causing a strange kind of music to play from the Sword.</p>
<p>"Whoa..." said Amy.</p>
<p>"Cool!" said Tony.</p>
<p>"Meow!" agreed Felix.</p>
<p>"He should start a band," said Spike.</p>
<p>As Emerald Sword continued to play, white energy waves came flying out, towards another boulder causing it to break into rubble.</p>
<p>"That could've been a giant's eardrum!" said Marianne.</p>
<p>"How was that final move?" Emerald Sword asked as the guitar strings on his sword disappeared, the sun icon disappeared and his uniform turned back into it's normal colours.</p>
<p>"Whoa-ho-ho!"</p>
<p>"It was quite impressive," said King Sahasi, "And now it is time for the next SeptZoo superhero."</p>
<p>"So who's going next?" Amy asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Golden King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In response to that question Amy asked King Sahasi and Prince Shelldon went back into the SeptZoos' Room followed by Emerald Sword, Tony, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd, Amy and Felix cat and Prince Shelldon turned to Tony.</p>
<p>"Tony, you are next to become the second SeptZoo, torch the gold &amp; violet crystal," Prince Shelldon said to Tony.</p>
<p>"Okay." So Tony reached out to said crystal and the moment he did, the crystal something extraordinary. The crystal began to glow intensely and power began to pour into Tony's body.</p>
<p>"Whoa..." he said as he suddenly started to feel stronger.</p>
<p>The Golden Crown appeared on Tony's back and his skin changed to a mix of gold &amp; violet and he couldn't help but admire his new look.</p>
<p>"What is happening to Tony?" Echo asked King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"He is becoming the Golden King," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>Then suddenly, Tony's body began to turn into rock.</p>
<p>"Same as Leo..." said Spike.</p>
<p>Tony's body had completely turned into rock.</p>
<p>"The part where someone gets turned into rock, will it happen to me, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Echo?" Amy asked Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>"Perhaps, but for half a moment," said Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>Suddenly the statue shattered like an eggshell and there stood Tony dressed in a gold and violet Wolverine uniform with a tan mane on the shoulders.</p>
<p>"Wow!" said Spike.</p>
<p>"Behold the Golden King!" King Sahasi declared.</p>
<p>"Looking good Tony!" Emerald Sword replied.</p>
<p>"This is cool," said the Golden King while looking all over himself, "I look like a mixed up version of Wolverine and Kraven the Hunter."</p>
<p>"You always were a Marvel's fan," Echo stated.</p>
<p>"What powers do I have?" the Golden King asked King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Well, you have a powerful roar for starters," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Can I give it a try?" the Golden King asked.</p>
<p>"Go right ahead," said Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>So the Golden King took a deep breath as he got ready to roar.</p>
<p>"This is gonna be loud..." said Spike.</p>
<p>And then...</p>
<p>"ROAR!"</p>
<p>The Golden King roared a loud roar and sound waves came flying out of his mouth.</p>
<p>"Gyahh!"</p>
<p>Emerald Sword, Felix Cat, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd, Amy, Prince Shelldon and King Sahasi covered their ears as the Golden King roared this Sonic Roar as the temple shook from the roar.</p>
<p>"That's one hell of a roar," said Emerald Sword.</p>
<p>"Meow," agreed Felix.</p>
<p>Eventually the Sonic Road and the sound waves died down and the Golden King turned to the group and asked:</p>
<p>"How was that?"</p>
<p>"Really...loud," said Marianne.</p>
<p>"But it was quite impressive," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Quite a set of pipes on this guy," said Lloyd.</p>
<p>"What is my second power?" asked the Golden King.</p>
<p>"Steel Cutting Claws," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Oh really?" asked the Golden King.</p>
<p>"Really," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>Suddenly sharp shiny gold claws came out from the Golden King's wrists.</p>
<p>"Whoa! Are these the Steel Cutting Claws?" asked the Golden King.</p>
<p>"They are," said Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>"What can I use to test them out?" the Golden King asked.</p>
<p>"Try one of the boulders outside," said Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>"Okay," said the Golden King and walked out of the SeptZoos room and to one of the boulders.</p>
<p>"Try one of the boulders outside," said Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>"Okay," said the Golden King and walked out of the SeptZoos room and to one of the boulders and he then stood on standby.</p>
<p>"Are you ready to see this?" The Golden King asked Emerald Sword, his cat Felix, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy.</p>
<p>"Yeah!" They all said.</p>
<p>The Golden King turned back to the boulder and slashed the claws across the boulder, the claws didn't even break and the boulder fell into pieces on the floor.</p>
<p>"Dang..."</p>
<p>"Whoa! These Steel Cutting Claws are really cool," said the Golden King.</p>
<p>"And strong!" said Emerald Sword.</p>
<p>"So how was that?" The Golden King asked.</p>
<p>"I bet you can make killer sculptures with those claws!" said Spike.</p>
<p>"What is my third superpower?" The Golden King asked King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Super strength," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Okay," said the Golden King and then suddenly the Golden King's muscles began to get bigger.</p>
<p>"Whoa, boy..." said Lloyd.</p>
<p>"Is that how Super Strength works?" Echo asked King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Indeed," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>The Golden King now had huge muscles that were the size of Hercules's muscles.</p>
<p>"This is cool," said the Golden King as he admired his muscles.</p>
<p>"Lookin' good, dude!" said Spike.</p>
<p>The Golden King walked to another boulder and punched it with his right hand and cracks appeared on the boulder.</p>
<p>"Whoa..."</p>
<p>And the boulder fell into pieces on the floor of the tomb.</p>
<p>"Whoa! That was AWESOME Dude," said Spike.</p>
<p>"Hope it didn't hurt the knuckles though..." Amy winced.</p>
<p>"No it didn't," said the Golden King as his muscles reverted back to normal.</p>
<p>"Whew, that's a relief," said Amy.</p>
<p>"Anyway, what did you guys think of my Super Strength?" The Golden King asked.</p>
<p>"Holy smokes!" said Marianne.</p>
<p>"It was amazing," said Emerald Sword.</p>
<p>"Nawce!" said Lloyd.</p>
<p>"It was incredible," said Echo.</p>
<p>"Dang..." said Spike.</p>
<p>"It was Amazing," said Amy.</p>
<p>"I'll say," agreed Spike.</p>
<p>"Now that we have two SeptZoos, we must now create the third SeptZoo," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"So who wants to go next?" asked Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>"I will," said Echo, "I shall go next."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Red Bolt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You go, girl," Amy cheered.</p>
<p>Emerald Sword, his cat Felix, the Golden King, Echo, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd, Amy, Prince and and King Sahasi walked back into the SeptZoos' Room.</p>
<p>"Echo," said Prince Shelldon, "torch the Red &amp; white crystal."</p>
<p>Echo then went up to said crystal and touched it gently and the moment she did, the crystal something extraordinary. The crystal began to glow intensely and power began to pour into Echo's body and she was starting to feel stronger.</p>
<p>"Is Echo becoming Red Bolt?" Amy asked King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"She is," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>The Red Lightning Bolt appeared on Echo's back and her skin changed to a mix of red &amp; white.</p>
<p>"Yowza!"</p>
<p>Then Echo's body began to turn into rock.</p>
<p>"Echo?" asked Spike.</p>
<p>Echo's body had completely turned into rock, then it burst open and there stood Echo in a uniform that looked just liked the DC superhero the Flash only the yellow parts were replaced with white, &amp; there was a red bolt on each side of the bolt symbol.</p>
<p>"Whoa..." said the Golden King.</p>
<p>"Prestening Red Bolt," declared King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Look at you, girl," said Emerald Sword.</p>
<p>"I'm like a fox version of the superhero the Flash," said Red Bolt as she looked over herself.</p>
<p>"Red's definitely your color," said the Golden King.</p>
<p>"What is the first superpower I have?" Red Bolt asked King Sahasi and Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>"Super Speed and Super Agility," said Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>"Really?" Red Bolt asked in awe.</p>
<p>"Really," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Okay, I'll give it a go," said Red Bolt and then she got into a ready to run position.</p>
<p>"On your mark..." said Marianne.</p>
<p>"Get set..." said Amy.</p>
<p>"GO!" shouted the Golden King.</p>
<p>Red Bolt zoomed across to the other side of the SeptZoos' Room as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog.</p>
<p>"Whoa! That's fast," said Spike.</p>
<p>"I can't see where she zipped off to," said Lloyd.</p>
<p>"I'm here, Lloyd," said Red Bolt as she was standing on the other side of the room.</p>
<p>"Gyah!" said Lloyd.</p>
<p>"So what do you think of my Super Speed?" asked Red Bolt.</p>
<p>"I think I'm getting dizzy~" said Marianne shaking her head.</p>
<p>"It was fast as Sonic the Hedgehog," said Spike.</p>
<p>"Remind me not to challenge you to a foot race," said Red Bolt.</p>
<p>"We won't," said the Golden King.</p>
<p>"How did it feel?" asked Emerald Sword.</p>
<p>"It felt fast," said Red Bolt.</p>
<p>"Hope ya didn't get dizzy," said Marianne.</p>
<p>"No I did not," said Red Bolt.</p>
<p>"Which is great, cuz I did," said Marianne.</p>
<p>"How does my Super Agility work?" Red Bolt asked King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"You're martial art skills move in a blur that your opponents won't know what hit them," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"That sounds cool," said Red Bolt.</p>
<p>"Well, let's see!" said Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>"Are there any boulders around here I can try out my Super Agility on?" Red Bolt asked.</p>
<p>"Over there," the king replied, pointing to the sides.</p>
<p>Red Bolt walked over to one of the boulders and gave it a fast Kung Fu punch causing cracks to appear in the boulder. She moved so fast; it was all a blur and the boulder fell into pieces on the floor of the tomb.</p>
<p>"Daaang..." said the Golden King.</p>
<p>"That was cool," said Spike.</p>
<p>"That's gonna make me dizzier," said Marianne.</p>
<p>"Sorry Marianne," said Red Bolt upon hearing that.</p>
<p>"It's fine," said Marianne.</p>
<p>"It was still cool though," said Emerald Sword.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah..." agreed Spike.</p>
<p>"Sonic-Radar Hearing," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Oooh, that sounds cool," said Red Bolt, "How does it work?"</p>
<p>"Your ears can twitch with each radar ping to pick even the tiniest of sounds," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Like a pin dropping?" asked Red Bolt.</p>
<p>"Yes," said Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>"This I gotta see," said Red Bolt and she stood still, kept quiet and listened for a sound. Emerald Sword, his cat Felix, the Golden King, Spike, Marianne, Lloyd, Amy, King Sahasi and Prince Shelldon silently watched her ears twitch and nearby, a drop of water from a corner in the roof of the tomb fell and dripped into the ground and she turned sharply to the direction of the sound.</p>
<p>"Did you hear something?" asked Emerald Sword.</p>
<p>"Water dripping at that corner," said Red Bolt.</p>
<p>"Is that how Sonic-Radar-Hearing?" the Golden King asked King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Indeed," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Cool," said Spike.</p>
<p>"Talk about sharp ears," said Marianne.</p>
<p>"Would you like to know what your third power is?" King Sahasi asked Red Bolt.</p>
<p>"You bet!" said Red Bolt.</p>
<p>"It is Fireball-Catapulting Tail," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Sounds strong," said Red Bolt.</p>
<p>"It is," said King Sahasi, "Try it out, Red Bolt."</p>
<p>"Okay," said Red Bolt, "But how do I get fire on my tail?"</p>
<p>"Just swing your tail to launch fireballs from the tip," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Okay," said Red Bolt.</p>
<p>"Give it a try," said Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>"Okay," said Red Bolt and she began to swing her tail.</p>
<p>Her tail tip started to glow as a fireball started to form.</p>
<p>"Whoa..."</p>
<p>Soon enough, a fireball had formed on Red Bolt's tail.</p>
<p>"Cool!" said Red Bolt.</p>
<p>"Now launch that fireball," said Prince Shelldon.</p>
<p>So Red Bolt whipped out her tail like a whip and the fireball went flying out of the SeptZoos' Room and into the next room, it then struck down a Boulder inside and the boulder turned red hot. It then melted like butter in a microwave oven.</p>
<p>"Whoa!" Emerald Sword said.</p>
<p>"That's hot!" said Spike.</p>
<p>"Very hot," said Marianne.</p>
<p>"Whew..." said Red Bolt.</p>
<p>"Is that how Fireball-Catapulting-Tail works?" The Golden King asked King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Sometimes it makes the target catch fire," said King Sahasi.</p>
<p>"Cool!" said Red Bolt.</p>
<p>"Now that there are three SeptZoos now born," said Marianne, "It means there are just four to go."</p>
<p>"So who's next?" Prince Shelldon asked Spike, Marianne, Lloyd and Amy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>